<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trauma Team: Next Gen by Isobel_Ashgrass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030690">Trauma Team: Next Gen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobel_Ashgrass/pseuds/Isobel_Ashgrass'>Isobel_Ashgrass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Caduceus | Trauma Center Series, Trauma Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Next Gen, Oh also, Unhealthy Relationships, idk - Freeform, im stupid, it’s for one guy it’s not the entire focus but it’s a subplot, they’re the kids of everyone, this is literally my ocs, well a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobel_Ashgrass/pseuds/Isobel_Ashgrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATES EVERY WEEK ON FRIDAY!<br/>Harry nodded, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Something sparked in his chest; not painful, per se, but uncomfortable.<br/>“Thank...thank you sir,” he gasped.<br/>“Haz?” Charlotte asked. “You okay?”<br/>“Yeah just...two minutes...” He sunk to the floor, a hand clutching at his chest. The scene around him was going foggy.<br/>“Haz? Harry!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Stiles/Angela "Angie" Thompson, Erhard Muller/Tomoe Tachibana, Naomi Kimishima/"Little Guy" Navel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charlotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic on here so I have NO IDEA how anything works. Anyway, please pay heed to the tags and warning (I wanted you to be safe!)<br/>I’ll put warnings at the beginnings of chapters that need it too, so you can skip the chapter. Please stay safe :( You’re amazing, and you don’t deserve to hurt!<br/>Anyway, we start the story with Charlotte Blaylock-Vaughn, daughter of Markus and Val. I promise it’ll pick up after the first six chapters lol. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dim grey light slanted through the curtains and landed on the bed. Charlotte groaned and put her hands up to cover her face, flipping on her side. She felt for her phone on her nightstand. She flopped her hand around and heard something fall to the floor.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding,” she cracked open her eyes and looked at the floor. Her phone had fallen and landed face down. Gingerly she picked it up and checked the time.</p>
<p>“4am? No way, I’m going back to sleep,” Charlotte got out of bed and pulled the curtains a little tighter before scrambling back under her duvet. She had two hours before she had to get up. No way was she gonna even <em>attempt</em> to wake up now.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When she woke up again at 6am, she got out of bed grumpily and began her daily routine. Breakfast, teeth and skincare, makeup, hair, clothes. As she tied her curls into Dutch braids, she looked into the mirror and sighed. The young woman looking back at her was exhausted. Charlotte decided that several cups of coffee should do the trick - it had worked in med school, after all.</p>
<p>After she had made a coffee and put it in her thermal flask (one that said ‘I’m a doctor with good handwriting...don’t trust me.’ It was a gift from her brother Sam), she pulled her phone out and dialled a number.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’ve reached the phone of Harrison Blaylock-Vaughn. Sam, if it’s you, stop slacking and go back to work. Charl, I love you and leave a short message. Anyone else, please call back later.”</p>
<p>Charlotte put the phone between her ear and shoulder as she unlocked the door and picked up her bags.</p>
<p>“Hey Harry. I wanted to ask if your free tomorrow? It’s mom’s birthday next week and we need to organise something. I don’t want to ask Sam myself because he’s...well, he’s annoying,” Charlotte laughed, pulling open the car door and dumping her bags inside. She shifted her weight and put the phone back in her hands. “I mean, you can ask him if you want, I don’t really care. Call me back when you get round to listening to this, or talk to me on your break. I’m taking mine in the third break slot today. Also, check the time. You’re probably late. Love you,” she blew a kiss into the receiver and ended the call. Slamming the passenger door shut, she walked around her car and got in on the other side. Today was going to be one hell of a day.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Good morning, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn. I have been informed that your first patient today is a 15-year-old female complaining of severe abdominal pain.”</p>
<p>“Morning RONI,” Charlotte set her things down on the desk, patting the robot on the top of her screen. “Her primary physician has checked that gynaecology won’t be more suited to treat it, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Doctor. Her appointment is at 9am. Dr. Müller requested that you completed the rounds with your brother until then.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Charlotte sat in her chair and put her feet on the desk. “But I didn’t think I was qualified?”</p>
<p>“You most certainly are, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn.”</p>
<p>Charlotte inwardly cursed the robot. “And if I weren’t to do them? You wouldn’t...snitch, for want of a better word.”</p>
<p>“I would not ‘snitch’, as you put it, but I highly recommend against that option. Dr. Cunningham tried it several times and got caught out anyway. Dr. Patel always just gave him extra work instead, or more difficult patients.”</p>
<p>Charlotte moved from the casual position she was in. Of course RONI has to bring up her first partner. The damn machine never stopped singing his praises. Some days, Charl could deal with it. But not today.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not Dr. Cunningham. And Chief Müller isn’t Ms. Patel.”</p>
<p>RONI went silent. Charlotte sat in her seat, watching as grey clouds began to gather outside. Looks like a storm she thought. Her mom had always taken her outside when she was young, particularly when it was raining. They would run about in the wet together, drenching themselves until they were dripping. Afterwards, when they would go back in, her father would shake his head and laugh at them, taking their coats. Her mom would give her a bath and hang up the rets of their clothes to dry, before they got a hot cocoa and sat to watch TV together. She really loved rainy days.</p>
<p>Her phone rang, pulling her from the memories. She flipped it over and looked at the caller ID.</p>
<p>“Harry,” she muttered as she picked it up. She put a finger up to shush RONI. “Hi Harry. Where are you?”</p>
<p>“At home, you were right I-” she heard him pulling on a pair of shoes and the phone was muffled for a minute. “Late. Anyway, I’m free on Friday evening. We could go out for dinner? We haven’t talked properly in a while Charl. Like I know we talk at work but..”</p>
<p>“I know. It’s just crazy busy for you and they are not giving me an easy time down here. And I could do with the promotion to Associate Specialist.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I get if. Dr. Müller seems to be finding my work promising and I hope with the Healing Touch I can become as good as him, but I still have lots of work to do.”</p>
<p>“You’ve only just graduated, calm down.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, speaking of the Chief, I’m supposed to be doing rounds with you until 9. I can cover until you get here but-”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, would you?” Harry said gratefully. “You’re a life saver!”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get your ass here quick because I don’t know your patients. Also, you owe me.” She ended the call. She hadn’t had any idea that Harry was going to try for a specialty doctor position. Seems like they might have a lot to catch up on.Charlotte stretched her back and picked up her stethoscope walking out of the door. Too late, she realised someone was walking towards her. She collided with the other person, who let out a sound of surprise.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Charlotte stumbled backwards. Hana Müller. Okay, she could do this, just don’t blush or stutter. “Sorry Hana.”</p>
<p>Hana smiled. Charlotte could feel her cheeks reddening. “It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Why are...what brings you down here?”</p>
<p>“I saw a friend on the bus and it turns out she has an appointment with Dr. Goley.So I decided to bring her down here, I’m not technically on-shift until 8.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what’s the time?”</p>
<p>“7:30.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Charlotte felt the panic ease. She turned, flicking her hand up to wave at the surgeon. She didn’t need Hana to see the growing blush on her cheeks. Sam had caught her once, and he still didn’t let her live it down. “I’ll see you around, Dr. Müller.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will,” she heard her say as she went round the corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapters will be longer than these in the future (these are approx. 1000 words) and there are the odd couple that are shorter. Anyway, onto the next protagonist! Harry Blaylock-Vaughn! Please leave reviews/kudos, and also tell me if I need any extra warnings!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sprinted into Resurgam, only pausing to sign in at the reception desk. He dumped his bag in his locker, pulled on his white coat and ran back out of the locker room again.</p>
<p>“Crap, crap, crap,” He turned the corner and ran through the Emergency Department. He passed through another ward, up two flights of stairs and into the Stafford Ward,where he was supposed to be doing his rounds. In the corner he saw his older sister, talking to a patient. Slowing down and straightening his clothes, he walked over.</p>
<p>“And here he is now. I’m glad to see you Harry. I was just talking to Mr. Davidson here about being transferred to cardiac rehab tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Harry scratched them back of his next. “Ah yes. Your condition is stable enough, and we’re confident that you won’t need to go in for a second surgery.”</p>
<p>“It’s great news, my wife is going to be so happy!” The man smiled. “Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn was also telling me how she’s your sister. I mean, I thought as much seeing as your surname isn’t very common. But you look nothing alike!”</p>
<p>Charlotte chucked dryly as she placed Mr. Davidson’s charts in the pocket at the foot of his bed.</p>
<p>“Indeed. I seem to have gotten our father’s genes.”</p>
<p>“We best be moving on,” Harry tugged on Charl’s arm. “It’s very busy today.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Thank you for the good news, Doctor.”</p>
<p>Harry and Charlotte walked away from Mr. Davidson and towards another patient. Charlotte smiled and picked up the patient’s chart.</p>
<p>“What took you so long?” She hissed as they read the chart.</p>
<p>“Traffic,” Harry looked at the woman on the bed. “Ms. Yale. How do you find the medication?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s quite alright dearie. I still get pain, but no where near as bad as before.”</p>
<p>“Hm, okay,” Harry checked the dosage that the woman was getting. “Charl, could you bump up the dosage and get one of the nurses to administer it?”</p>
<p>“Already done, just need to tell a nurse.” She turned and went to the desk. Typical Charl. Always one step ahead. Her quick thinking and complex mind were what helped her stay on top in her specialty. Harry sometimes wondered if that was her Healing Touch. He mentioned it once when he was younger, and she had just graduated. She laughed at him and told him to stop being silly. Harry knew she wished it were true. When they found out Harry had his Healing Touch (coincidentally the same as his mom’s), Charl has acted overjoyed. He could see on her eyes that she was upset though. Jealous, even.</p>
<p>He cornered her after and asked if she was one-hundred percent sure she didn’t have a Healing Touch. She was sure. It would’ve been found out by now, she said, like Harry did.</p>
<p>
  <em>Someone was dying. He had to help, even though he knew he would get in trouble. He stepped next to the operating surgeon and laid his hands on the patients body. As he did so, the patient’s vitals froze, at 19.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hurry and finish up, I can’t hold this forever!” He already felt exhaustion beginning to wash over him. The surgeons nodded and finished the procedure, closing up the patient.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When it was over, Harry took his hands off the patient and stumbled out of the OR. His attending surgeon followed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mr. Blaylock-Vaughn-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know. I apologise for overstepping the line, sir.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Under no circumstances will you ever do that again, do you hear me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes sir. But without me, that patient may have died. I don’t want to take advantage of my parentage, or use it as an excuse. The fact simply is: I saw a patient dying, and I was able to help. So I did.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I cannot say I understand, but it is apparently common for Healing Touch users. Please refrain from stepping in on future procedures.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry looked at the floor. “Yes, sir.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The older doctor held open the door. Harry walked back into the room, where the other students stared at him. He closed his eyes and leant against the wall, dizziness momentarily disorientating him.</em>
</p>
<p>“Harry? Snap out of it!” Charl flicked his cheek. Harry put a hand up to the sting, surprised.</p>
<p>“Ow. What was that for? And when did you get back?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re back with us! Great! Look, it’s nearly half eight, you know I have an appointment at 9. Since you owe me for covering...cover for me while I go prep? It’s not that many patients.” Charl looked at him, already edging away.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Harry sighed.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Charlotte whizzed out of the ward, the doors swinging behind her. Harry looked at the patient’s chart again, then at the bed. The poor old woman looked up at him apologetically.</p>
<p>“I think I might have sprung a leak, dearie.” She said. Harry peeled back the covers to see bright red blood pooling by the woman’s lower half.</p>
<p>“Oooookay, I need help here!!!” Nurses and Senior House Officers began flocking to the woman’s bed. “She had lower intestinal tumours removed two days ago. They were akin to the regenerating tumours that Dr. Naomi Kimishima wrote a thesis on.”</p>
<p>Harry paused, checking that the SHOs were following. When they nodded, he continued. “She was complaining about pain and discomfort increasing over the last couple of days. There’s a possibility that they’ve regenerated. I would like her to be taken into theatre as soon as possible - the tumours drain vitals very fast once fully formed.”</p>
<p>The SHOs nodded and wheeled the woman out of the room. Harry shook his head. He was definitely going to be busy today.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>On his break, Harry called his brother. Being the youngest had its perks, like being the older two’s favourite sibling. To be fair, their family did get on better than some. They bickered of course, but it never escalated further than a few teasing remarks.</p>
<p>“Sup Harry?” A cheerful voice said from the other end of the phone.</p>
<p>“Sam! We’ve already had an emergency surgery for someone on the recovery ward today.” Harry began. “No doubt it’s going to get busier. How’s work for you?”</p>
<p>“Dr. Stiles has been keeping me busy, but it’s not been too heavy. The Americans politely decided to refrain from killing people for a while.”</p>
<p>“Lucky you. Are you free on Friday evening?” Harry fiddled with the corner of his lab coat.</p>
<p>“Yeah, why?”</p>
<p>“It’s mom’s birthday soon, remember?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, next week right?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be honest, I haven’t actually checked,” Harry sighed. “Charl wants to go out for dinner. She said I could ask you to come if I wanted so...”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, runt,” Sam said. Harry could hear him swinging around in his chair. “Most of the time, when she says she gives you the choice to ask, she doesn’t want me to be there.”</p>
<p>“Just come, okay? Valentino’s at 7pm. I actually need to book a table, so I’ll text if anything changes.”</p>
<p>“Hey I didn’t - oh, Dr. Stiles!” The chair stopped spinning and Harry heard Sam stand up. A muffled female voice was talking on the other end. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll get back to it. My little brother called and asked me a favour. I’ve sorted it out now, yeah....Yes, Dr. Stiles. Have a good morning.” Harry heard a door slam and Sam’s voice came back clearer. “Sorry Harry, I gotta go. She’s on my case. Both the literal one and figurative. It’s best if I don’t cross her. I’ll see you on Friday!” Sam ended the call.</p>
<p>“Well thanks. Love you too.” Harry pocketed his phone. He looked at the vending machine in the corner. Might as well get something before he has to go back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I speak English, and I’m doing GCSE French, so I apologise for the misuse of German/Japanese words. If you find it’s incorrect, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND CORRECT ME!<br/>Also can we agree that this chapter is awful I hated writing it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hana walked up to the chief surgeon’s office. As embarrassing as it could be that her dad was chief surgeon, she didn’t particularly mind, most of the time. In fact, she often came up just to talk to him, or her mom.</p>
<p>She opened the door to the office. Her father was sat at the desk, writing. His head whipped up when she shut the door.</p>
<p>“Hana, knocking is polite, you know.”</p>
<p>Hana smiled. “Aw, vater, don’t be so uptight.”</p>
<p>“Sit down, I suppose. How was work today?”</p>
<p>“Oh fine. Not too busy. I got to watch mom do an endoscopy, which was amazing. She’s really talented.” Hana moved and sat on the sofa in the office.</p>
<p>“Well, she is chief endoscopic surgeon for a reason. What brings you up here? If it’s a discussion about your salary, I’m not giving you a raise just because you’re my daughter.” Erhard put his pen down and clasped his hands.</p>
<p>“I know, vater. I was going to ask if you and mom wanted to come over for dinner today.”</p>
<p>Erhard sighed. “I don’t know...I really need to rest soon, as does your mother. We’re on the night shift today.”</p>
<p>Hana nodded. She rarely was put on night shift herself, being only qualified in endoscopic surgery, but she knew from other doctors that getting a nap in the afternoon was vital.</p>
<p>“That’s okay. I’ll just bring some ramen over!”</p>
<p>Erhard smiled at his daughter. “That would be nice, thank you. But make sure to get rest yourself, okay?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me, vater. I’ll be fine.” Hana stood up and brushed off her kimono. Like her mother, she preferred to wear the traditional Japanese clothing. It was almost as if she kept a part of her heritage alive, even if she had extremely limited contact with her maternal grandfather. “I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>She left the roof, gently closing the door behind herself. As it shit, she got a glimpse of Erhard looking at his notes, then the computer, then back at his notes, and sighing frustratedly.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hana placed the noodles in her bag, before climbing on her bike. It was getting dark and she didn’t want to have to be out for much longer. She pushed off of the drive and onto the pavement. When she had visited Japan with her mother, Naomi Kimishima and her children, they had cycled everywhere. It held a special place in her heart, as did many of her childhood memories.</p>
<p>She arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Hana parked her bike outside of the hospital and locked it, before checking that the two ramen containers hadn’t spilt. When she was sure they were still airtight, she entered the hospital.</p>
<p>“Back again, Dr. Müller?” Jesse Williams walked over to her. The EMTs he had left behind looked slightly irritated. He held out his hand for a fist bump.</p>
<p>“I’m just dropping some ramen to my parents,” Hana smiled, lightly bumping her knuckles against his.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see that your German/Japanese mash of a childhood didn’t completely leave out American things like fist bumps,” the EMT joked. Hana laughed.</p>
<p>“My dad was brought up in America, he barely remembers being in Germany. And he lived in the same orphanage as Maria Torres for a while,” Hana raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jesse’s reaction. Frustratingly, he only looked slightly impressed.</p>
<p>“Mom mentioned working with Maria for a while, with the Rosalia thing in 2020.”</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe that happened. And came from the woman who would’ve been my tante as well.”</p>
<p>“Tante?”</p>
<p>“Aunt. She was vater’s sister so I probably would’ve used the German name for her.”</p>
<p>“...you do realise their adoptive father was French?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Look, I should be going, it’s getting dark and I need to cycle home after I’ve dropped the food.”</p>
<p>Jesse stepped aside. “Sorry, I won’t keep you. Have a good evening.”</p>
<p>“And you, Dr. Williams.” Hana walked on, towards her father’s office. She opened the door, forgetting to knock. Inside, her mother jumped away from her father.</p>
<p>“Hana! I said to knock earlier, did I not?!” Erhard had gone an embarrassed shade of pink.</p>
<p>“I brought the ramen!” Hana held up her bag and pulled out two Tupperware pots of homemade ramen. “And hi mom. Your operation earlier was amazing.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Tomoe went over and took the ramen boxes from her daughter’s hands. “This smells delicious.”</p>
<p>“I hope you enjoy it. I can’t stay, sorry, I have to get home before it’s dark.” Hana looked apologetically at her parents.</p>
<p>“That’s quite alright Hana,” her father said. “You’ve done a lot of work today, thank you.”</p>
<p>“It’s my job, vater. Stop talking about it like I’ve done overtime!” Hana whined. Her father just smiled and reached out to squeeze her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Night Hana.”</p>
<p>Hana turned and left, smiling. She did love her parents. They were amazing people, and even better surgeons. They both showed her love, even if they were busy and working constantly.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>At her house, Hana put some of the leftover ramen in a bowl and went to sit down at her table. She wasn’t keen on eating anywhere else, it felt too relaxed and uncomfortable for her. Pulling out a book, she began to eat. The story was written in Japanese - her mother said it was important she learnt it as a child. Her father hadn’t been too bothered about whether she knew German or not since he barely remembered any himself. So she knew a couple of phrases and that was about it.</p>
<p>She finished eating and was he cup her bowl and the chopsticks immediately. Hana moved to the living room, where she quietly turned on some classical music in the background. She found it easier to read while music was playing, which was odd but something she valued as part of herself nonetheless. As she finally settled into a good reading rhythm, a message popped up on her phone</p>
<p><strong>Okaa-san:</strong> Thank you for the ramen Hana! It was delicious and definitely what we needed to keep us going! Have a good morning!</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Me:</strong> No problem mom, I’m glad you enjoyed it :)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Okaa-san:</strong> Hana! Why are you still up?!</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Me:</strong> I was reading the Japanese book that you got me for my birthday. It’s really good!</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Okaa-san:</strong> Bed. Now. Before I have to come and put you to bed.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Me:</b> Mom, I’m twenty-six</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Okaa-san:</strong> Bed.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Me:</b> Fine.</em>
</p>
<p>Hana turned her phone off, marked her page in the book and stopped the music. She sighed, and went into her bedroom. She found it ridiculous that she was still listening to her mom’s threats at her age. But when she climbed into bed, her eyelids instantly started drooping. Maybe she needed the sleep more than she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Evie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mistake of the century: writing a German character and not getting a German beta<br/>Anyway here’s Evie’s chapter - she’s Derek and Angie’s daughter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie Stiles’ desk was a mess. It was covered in documents, information and background research on the current case she had. She couldn’t figure out how everything linked together and it was leaving her exasperated. She had found a possible weapon at the scene earlier but was yet to get her partner to examine it. She pulled apart papers frustratedly, looking for anything to organise.</p>
<p>“There’s the weapon...and there’s the autopsy report...and there’s the time of death. Okay, that goes in one pile.” As usual, she was muttering to herself in German. Evie stacked the papers and put a bulldog clip around them all. She then grabbed the recording device from nest to her computer and pressed it. “September 23<sup>rd</sup>, 9:08am. We suspect that the victim, Helena Corbulo, bled to death from a wound to her stomach. It was initially thought that it was trauma from fall off Grenway Bridge into the River Oslo. However, nearby investigation revealed no rocks or sharp objects to cause such a wound. The weapon used is thought to be a knife that was found thrown in some bushes near the crime scene earlier this morning. Estimated time of death remains the same: 4:55pm, September 9<sup>th</sup> 2058. That’s all for now.”</p>
<p>She ended the recording and put her head in her hands. She had no idea how her mentor had been completing cases nearly weekly. She had barely finished a two-week case the day before and now it seemed like she’d be on another long one - unless, of course, the police had found the murder weapon in the morning. She was still annoyed by the fact she had been called out at 4:30am to take the evidence.</p>
<p>Evie made a mental note to call Dr. Kimishima later and left her office. She needed a drink.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Refreshed by the water she had got, Evie decided to pay a visit to her protégé. Apparently being 32 meant she was old enough to have protégés. <em>She</em> wasn’t that confident in her abilities but she couldn’t say no to the chief.</p>
<p>Evie opened the door to her student’s office. He was on his phone, swinging around on the office chair.</p>
<p>“Sam!” Evie scolded. The younger man immediately put his phone by his side and stood up.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dr. Stiles!”</p>
<p>“Why were you on your phone, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn? Don’t you have that file to chase up for me from the police?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m sorry, I’ll get back to it. My little brother called and asked me a favour.”</p>
<p>“Ach, you’ve sorted it out?” Evie asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“I’ve sorted it out now, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Back to work please, Sam. If I catch you on your phone again I will remove it from your possession during your shifts. Understood?”</p>
<p>Sam gulped. “Yes, Dr. Stiles.”</p>
<p>Evie turned around and left. She had no idea what she was going to do with Sam. From what she had gathered about his brother and sister, he was the most wild out of the three. Still, he worked hard and wanted to solve the cases. He had his mother’s passion to thank for that.</p>
<p>Evie looked at her desk and the array of papers. Signing, she picked up the ‘Victim’s relations’ sheet and began scouring through it. A message bubble popped up on her computer.</p>
<p>“Oh thank gott, Ainsley.” She clicked on the bubble and waited for the call to connect.</p>
<p>“Morning Dr. Stiles.”</p>
<p>“Hey Ainsley. Look, I have something for you to analyse. The police found it this morning,” Evie yawned. “Really early. How quickly can you get it back to me?”</p>
<p>“Depends. You’re going to have to be less vague Evie. What kind of ‘stuff’?”</p>
<p>“Evidence. They found a bloody knife in a bush next to where the victim’s body is suspected to have started going down the river. I need the blood analysed to see if it’s actually the victim’s, and then I need it dusted for fingerprints.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll need a couple hours to get the lab tests done. It’s crazy down here.”</p>
<p>“How come?”</p>
<p>“Some big-shot got murdered - poison. I don’t know the whole story but it means we have people running left, right and centre trying to analyse stuff and get leads before the press get wind of it.”</p>
<p>“You are kidding. Ach, I was going to try and get this done by the end of the week!”</p>
<p>“Wow, so adventurous. Trying for your mentor’s record,” Evie could hear the sarcasm dripping from Ainsley’s voice.</p>
<p>“The knife is a really good lead!”</p>
<p>“If it has any connection at all.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, liebling. And yes, if it does have the victim’s blood then there’s a good chance the fingerprints on it belong to the killer.”</p>
<p>“Yep. Please don’t over exert yourself, Eves. I don’t want you to be absolutely exhausted when you get home, I wanna talk to you.”</p>
<p>Evie grinned crookedly. “No, of course I wouldn’t. I would like to ‘talk to you’ too.”</p>
<p>“You- you’re smiling, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“No! Go and get those tests done, Ains. Pleaaaseeee .”</p>
<p>“Fine, because I don’t want to be fired. I’ll get back to you in a couple hours. Give me a call if you need anything else.” Ainsley ended the call. Evie moved the ‘Victim’s relations’ files to the side and brought out the recording device that had the witness testimonies. Looked like the afternoon was going to be dull.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Evie unlocked the door to her apartment. She walked inside and through to her bedroom, putting her bags away and taking her shoes off.</p>
<p>“Evie, you’re an idiot,” Ainsley called from the living room. “Incredibly smart, but also incredibly dense.”</p>
<p>“Am not!” Evie yelled back. “And besides, even if I was, I’d be a very loveable idiot.” She collected something papers and walked onto the living room, sitting next to Ainsley.</p>
<p>“Work? Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can’t afford to fall behind.”</p>
<p>“It’s after work hours. We are <em>at home</em>.”</p>
<p>Evie put the papers down and tackled her wife into a kiss. Ainsley scrunched her fingers on Evie’s stomach and began tickling her.</p>
<p>“Mmph, get off - Ains, aha, STOP! Oh, sweet gott!”</p>
<p>Ainsley pushed Evie off her triumphantly. “And that is why I win and you aren’t doing work this evening.” The woman knocked the papers to the floor. Evie pulled a face.</p>
<p>“I had those organised.”</p>
<p>“You can organise them tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t.”</p>
<p>“Nein, ich liebe dich nicht.”</p>
<p>“What did you say?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, liebling.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call Angie.”</p>
<p>“She’ll chatter down the phone at me for an hour, talk to me about how she wishes I became a surgeon for half an hour and then talk to me about you and having grandkids for another half hour. I can’t be bothered with that today, and I don’t think you can either.”</p>
<p>“Okay fine. One question: what language would you speak?”</p>
<p>“Depends. Sometimes it’s English, sometimes it’s German. Sometime’s it’s a mash of both.”</p>
<p>“She does that?”</p>
<p>“Nein, we do together. Like I’ll speak English and she’ll reply in German or vice versa. Or I’ll be speaking in German and just blank on whatever the word is. That’s seriously annoying.”</p>
<p>A smile found its way to Ainsley’s face. “I can only imagine.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, wanna watch a film?”</p>
<p>“Sure, hon.”</p>
<p>“What do you fancy? We have Men in Black, No Time To Die, the revamp of Mulan-”</p>
<p>“Let’s watch Mulan,” Ainsley took the disc from Evie and put it in the DVD player. When she sat back on the sofa, Evie curled into her side. She could imagine their future: their children curled up between them, cold feet kicking warm legs under the blanket. Evie would smile at Ainsley who would be playing with the children. Maybe she should...no, not yet. She could save that for another day.</p>
<p>“Evie? You okay?” Ainsley looked at her.</p>
<p>“Ja, just tired. Work gave me a headache today. I caught Blaylock-Vaughn on his phone again.”</p>
<p>“Did he say why?”</p>
<p>“His brother called for something. No idea what.”</p>
<p>Ainsley pulled Evie closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Just try to relax now, Eves. It’s done for the day.”</p>
<p>“Ach, you’re right.”</p>
<p>“You’re cute when you use German, even if I have no idea what you’re saying.”</p>
<p>“Well, schatz, you’ll have to learn this one: ich liebe dich nicht.”</p>
<p>“You used that earlier!”</p>
<p>“It means ‘I love you’ Ains. Relax.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Ainsley kissed Evie’s cheek again. “Well in that case, ich liebe dich nicht too. Now, shush. I wanna watch Mulan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Juliet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Juliet is the youngest of the team, if you were interested. In age order (youngest to oldest) it’s:<br/>Juliet<br/>Harry<br/>Hana<br/>Charlotte <br/>Jesse :)<br/>Evie<br/>Also this is a really awkwardly written chapter I’m so sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet Freebird walked into Resurgam, keeping up her act of being a young, hard-working doctor. Since starting work as the superhero Agent Hawk, she had rehearsed switching between that persona and herself. She sometimes slipped into one or the other but managed to keep her identity a secret - most of the time, anyhow. She turned the corner and began walking towards orthopaedics when a nurse ran up to her.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dr. Freebird, you’re he-HOLY CHEESETICKS IS THAT BLOOD?!” The nurse screeched, looking at Juliet’s face. Juliet recognised the woman as her operating assistant, Kitty Peck.</p>
<p>Juliet put a hand up to her cheek. Her fingertips came away stained red. “Oh, uh, don’t worry. It’s not mine.”</p>
<p>“Not yours?!”</p>
<p>“I’m a surgeon, Kitty. It’s probably some that I missed while washing up from this morning’s surgery.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kitty relaxed, and passed the chart she held to Juliet. “You have a new patient.”</p>
<p>“Hm, another cancer treatment. Shouldn’t be too hard, it’s only stage two.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be assisting, of course,” Kitty fumbled in her pocket for something. She pulled out a slip of folded paper. “Also, read this! Agent Hawk and Captain Eagle strike again!”</p>
<p>Juliet took the paper and unfolded it. At the top in bold lettering was the headline: “<strong>CAPTAIN EAGLE SAVES CIVILIAN WITH NEW APPRENTICE AGENT HAWK?</strong>” Underneath was a photo of two superhero figures, and an article outlining that they had been spotted working together earlier in the morning. How the media already got hold of it, Juliet had no idea. She shoved the paper into her pocket, her face still painfully unreadable.</p>
<p>“Maybe there isn’t as much of a rivalry as we thought!” Kitty bounced on her feet. “Maybe they’re in love!”</p>
<p>“They just work together!” Juliet scrunched her nose in disgust. Kitty thought that...her and her dad...no. It was too gross. How could she even think that?! Then again, Kitty didn’t know she was Agent Hawk, or her father was Captain Eagle.</p>
<p>“But that’s what they want us to think.”</p>
<p>“Because it’s the truth!”</p>
<p>Kitty stuck her tongue out. “You don’t know that.”</p>
<p>Juliet sighed and handed the chart back to Kitty, putting her hands in her pockets.</p>
<p>“I should get going, I have to get to a pre-op for a different patient.”</p>
<p>“Need me there?”</p>
<p>“No, just make sure you read the file before coming to the conference. The anaesthetist is coming today - I haven’t actually met them.”</p>
<p>“Oh? I have no idea who that’ll be.”</p>
<p>Juliet shrugged awkwardly and walked past Kitty. Resurgam was a small hospital and so pre-ops were basically just done in offices 90% of the time. Juliet hadn’t expected any different when she started and it had never stopped the doctors from doing all they could to help people.</p>
<p>Her mother had written a book based on the battle with Rosalia that the doctors at Resurgam had, 38 years ago. It had been an immediate best-seller - people loved the superhero team and the evil villain they fought. It was only loosely based on the doctors (by having six protagonists, and all of them being doctors in day-to-day life when they weren’t superheroes) but nonetheless, all of them had been flattered.</p>
<p>What was surprising about Rosalia was that the cases had only gone steadily down. In the past ten years, there had only been a handful of cases. Juliet had talked to Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn in diagnostics about it last year. She had said that she had only heard of Rosalia in her career, and been taught the symptoms in med school. Her parents had never treated it either. Usually that was bad news, since diseases that didn’t have spikes over years were bound to come back stronger.</p>
<p>Juliet pushed the door to her office open, and walked to her desk.</p>
<p>“RONI, could you tell the anaesthetist to come for the pre-op? And send a porter to get my patient and her family.”</p>
<p>“Of course Doctor,” the robot’s voice replied smoothly. It had been a while since they managed to get RONI systems forthe entirety of the diagnostics department, but less since they got them for the whole hospital. Juliet’s RONI also ran for the orthopaedic department, seeing as there were only four doctors, and was quite an old model. The rest of the departments had two or more systems, due to having more doctors - except endoscopy: it was like orthopaedics when it came to precision and a less desirable field because of the intense training required.</p>
<p>A knock sounded at the door, and a man walked in. His messy, dirty blonde hair had a purple streak running through it, and he looked irritated.</p>
<p>“Dr. Freebird,” he nodded at her.</p>
<p>“That’s me. Sorry, who are you?”</p>
<p>The man’s expression grew even more annoyed. “Dr. Irvine. Anaesthetist.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Juliet pointed to a chair. “You can sit there, I just need to open the files. The family should be here soon.” She paused, looking at the doctors face. It now seemed tense.</p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
<p>“My cousin turned up on Sunday. Their mom asked to meet with them - they haven’t seen her since they were fourteen - and she was apparently drunk and tried to physically harm him. She’s turned up at the house five times already.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Juliet tapped again the computer awkwardly.</p>
<p>Dr. Irvine sighed and sat down. True to what Juliet said, there was another knock not much later. RONI flickered to life in the corner.</p>
<p>“I believe that is the patient, Dr. Freebird.”</p>
<p>“Thank you RONI,” Juliet opened the door. Outside stood a girl, around six or seven, and her parents. “Good afternoon. Miss Shauna Reed?”</p>
<p>The young girl nodded. Poor thing, Juliet thought. So young, and to be diagnosed with stage four cancer is still a horrible feeling, no matter how treatable it is.</p>
<p>“I’m Dr. Freebird, but I think you can call me Juliet, Shauna. Would you like that?” Juliet smiled at the girl, who smiled back.</p>
<p>“Juliet, like the girl from the Shakespeare story?” The girls eyes were wide.</p>
<p>“Exactly! You’re a smart girl for knowing that! Shall we go inside?” Juliet held her hand out and Shauna took it. Juliet looked to the parents and mouthed ‘Come in’ to them. Once the family were comfortable, Juliet began.</p>
<p>“This is Dr. Irvine,” Juliet gestured to the other doctor. “He’ll be the one putting you to sleep, Shauna.”</p>
<p>“Your hair is purple!” Shauna giggled. “I like it!”</p>
<p>Dr. Irvine smiled. The look was a contrast to the tense demeanour he had not even ten minutes ago. “I’m glad you do. If your mom and dad don’t mind, and you’re a good girl while we put you to sleep, maybe we can fix you with a temporary streak of your own once you’re awake again.”</p>
<p>Shauna’s parents looked at each other apprehensively.</p>
<p>“Shauna, there’s some colouring in the corner. Why don’t you go and do some while Dr. Irvine and I talk to mommy and daddy, hm?” Juliet led the little girl to the papers and crayons in the corner of the office. She immediately grabbed some colours and began drawing. Juliet walked back over and sat at her desk, moving some papers in front of her and logging onto Shauna’s chart.</p>
<p>“So, Mr and Mrs Reed, there are a few tests we have to do before the operation...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning:<br/>- Abusive relationship<br/>- Manipulation<br/>- Negative self-talk<br/>- Negative view of oneself<br/>If there’s anything else that should be tagged, please comment and let me know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse walked into the Starbucks that was around the corner from Resurgam and sighed, immediately regretting his decision. The queue was huge. He checked his watch, and decided that waiting for 10 minutes was less exhausting than work.</p><p>He joined the queue, scrolling through Instagram. When it was finally his turn, he looked up and was met with a smiling barista that he didn’t recognise.</p><p>“Morning sir! May I take your order?” She asked. Her smile never once faltered.</p><p>“Caramel coffee frappuccino. You’re new?”</p><p>The girl looked shocked. “How did you know? I mean, I’ve worked here all week, and on the Starbucks on the other side of town but this is the first time I’ve been serving customers.” She rambled. Jesse looked at the floor, fiddling with his hands. <em>No flirting or talking to strangers aside from what’s needed.</em> His boyfriend’s voice reprimanded him in his head. <em>You know I’m insecure and it makes me have anxiety attacks whenever you do that.</em></p><p>“Right. I work at Resurgam.” Jesse pulled his EMT jacket closer to his body.</p><p>“Oh, a doctor! Jen, get this order done quick! It’s for a doctor!” The girl ran off. Jesse stood there dumbly for a few seconds.</p><p>“I don’t care if you’re some homeless punk or a world-class doctor,” a man pushed Jesse’s shoulder roughly. “Get out of my way so I can order my drink and get to work.”</p><p>Jesse moved to the area where he could pick up his drink. He thanked the second barista when he received it and headed to Resurgam. He hoped the chief wouldn’t be too mad. Then again, stopping for coffee wasn’t a good excuse in her opinion. She believed the only good excuses were: helping in an accident, a family member’s death or being physically sick. Not much to work with when you needed to create excuses. Jesse thought back to when Maria Torres had been the chief, and he was new to the job. She had been loud, and her fiery temper meant she was not one to be crossed. In fact, although he wouldn’t admit it, Jesse was initially intimidated by her. However, she had been quite relaxed with Jesse turning up to his shift, so long as he wasn’t over ten minutes late. Something about him “being Naomi’s son and all, I can’t really disrespect her.”</p><p>Jesse was pulled out of his thoughts by an ambulance blaring it’s siren and honking at him. He jumped out of the way and it hurtled past. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d stepped in the road. He checked both ways to make sure it was safe before he crossed properly. He checked his watch, 15 minutes late. Oh boy...he took a deep breath and entered the emergency department, a snarky smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“Sup, rat bastards!”</p><p>“Dr. Williams, that is not workplace appropriate,” the Chief walked up to him. Her lips were drawn in a tight line. She glanced her watch, pushing her glasses up. “What do you call arriving at this time?”</p><p>“Fashionably late?”</p><p>“That isn’t funny, Dr. Williams.”</p><p>“I had to get my coffee!”</p><p>“That’s hardly an acceptable excuse, if one at all,” the Chief turned around. “You need to go and prep 721 for service with Dr. Vargas. She’s already emptied it.”</p><p>Jesse nodded and walked away. No use arguing, and it seemed like he’d got off lightly.</p><p>***</p><p>“And then this fricking idiot pushed me out of the way and was like ‘ooh you’re in my way’!” Jesse vented. “I mean, entitled much?”</p><p>“Yeah, no kidding,” Donna pulled out another antibacterial wipe and bent down, wiping the spare seat.</p><p>“At that point I decided it wasn’t worth it. I mean, I’d be grumpy without my morning coffee.”</p><p>“That doesn’t seem like you. Are you sure you’re Jesse Williams?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you very much. I can be quiet!”</p><p>“Mhm, sure,” Donna straightened up. “Are you alright to start reloading?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jesse picked up some boxes and began placing them on the shelves. In no time, he was done and Donna had also checked everything was placed correctly.</p><p>“That’s it. We should report to-”</p><p>“721? Come in, 721.”</p><p>Jesse raised an eyebrow at Donna, who rolled her eyes and answered the call.</p><p>“721 responding.”</p><p>“There’s been an RTC crash on the Main Street, outside Greely High School. A lorry went into a group of students walking out of school. There are eight initial victims, but more may be discovered. We’re dispatching you and 895 to the scene.”</p><p>“Understood. We’ll head out.” The crackled from the intermission faded at Donna’s words. “Well, lets go.”</p><p>She shut the back of the ambulance and hopped into the driver’s seat. Jesse claimed up into the passenger side and turned on the sirens. He looked at Donna, winking.</p><p>“Bet you those kids were bunking.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Well, what did I tell you?” Jesse watched as their last patient was rolled into resus. “They were meant to be in school.”</p><p>“That doesn’t change the fact that they needed help.” Donna pulled her dense, coiled hair out of the ponytail it was in. She sighed in relief as she massaged her scalp.</p><p>“I never said it did!” Jesse leaned up against the side of the ambulance. “I’m just making an observation.”</p><p>“You say that like you’ve never bunked.”</p><p>Jesse put a hand to his chest, feigning insult. “I can’t believe you’d say that! My mother would have gone mad if I bunked.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you didn’t.”</p><p>“It doesn’t mean I didn’t.”</p><p>“So you bunked?”</p><p>“No I-” Jesse saw the Chief glaring at him and he stood up, patting the metal. “Maybe we should get this moved back to the bay.”</p><p>Donna followed his eyes to the Chief and then looked back at Jesse, grinning. “Does old wrinkle-face scare you?”</p><p>“No!” Jesse climbed into the ambulance, his voice becoming muffled. He slammed the door and waited for Donna.</p><p>“Sure she doesn’t. Sure.”</p><p>“Shut up,” he jabbed her in her side.</p><p>“Hey!” Donna poked him back. Jesse retaliated, tickling her slightly. Donna dissolved into a mixture of laughter and anger. “Oh my god you - absolute - dick!”</p><p>Jesse repeated the motion again, and Donna caught his wrist. Jesse flinched, his face dropping.</p><p>“Do it again and you’re cleaning the entire of this van alone,” she said breathlessly, still smiling.</p><p>“Yeah sure,” he replied sarcastically but he put his hands on his lap. <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid.</em> Donna hummed to herself, satisfied that she’d won the round of bickering. They drove in silence round to the ambulance station. When Donna had parked the vehicle, Jesse hopped out, groaning as he landed on his ankle a bit too heavily.</p><p>“Jay?” A voice echoed around the station. Jesse turned to see his boyfriend stood in the entrance to the station. Donna looked over and rolled her eyes, starting to empty the van.</p><p>“Cake,” Jesse walked over and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. “Why’re you here?”</p><p>“Can I not pay the my boyfriend a visit at his workplace?” Caleb pecked him on the cheek. Jesse nearly flinched involuntarily, but he managed to stay still.</p><p>“Of course you can, I just didn’t expect you. And I kinda have to help Donna with the van...”</p><p>“Donna?” Caleb pulled back, hurt in his eyes. Jesse gestured to his coworker.</p><p>“Dr. Vargas. You’ve met her before.” Donna waved quickly from the corner and focused on emptying the ambulance. She put one box down rather aggressively.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were on first name terms,” Caleb’s eyes narrowed. “You aren’t gonna leave me, are you?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Jesse squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Maybe you should go, Caleb, I really need to help Dr. Vargas. And I’m on call so we could get dispatched at any moment.”</p><p>Caleb pulled a face. “Fine. I’ll see you later. You better not be home late. By the way, your hair looks awful.” The man turned and stomped out. Jesse reached up to sort his hair out and turned to Donna.</p><p>“Hey, let me help.” He attempted to take a box from her arms.</p><p>“Thanks. Jes, you know I don’t like that guy?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You know why?”</p><p>“I can’t really say I care,”</p><p>“Jesse, he’s not good for you.”</p><p>“Oh come on!” Jesse dumped the box on the ground angrily. “Not you too!”</p><p>“I’m just saying-”</p><p>“Save it,” he growled. He turned on his heel and walked into the break room, leaving Donna to finish cleaning the ambulance.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Beginning...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for vomit/vomiting blood/blood in this chapter. Though, if you’re here you’ve watched or played Trauma Center and know what happens in TT.<br/>Hehe reusing stuff from the game<br/>Storyline go brrr<br/>Jk this is where stuff picks up now. Hope y’all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte hummed as she pulled her hair out of her braids. Tonight was the night they had chosen to go out for dinner and Charl was looking forward to seeing her little brothers. Or at least one of them. And of course, planning for their mom’s birthday was always fun.</p>
<p>Her phone bleeped as a message came through from the Head Diagnostician.</p>
<p>‘Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn, please report to Resurgam Diagnostic Department at once. We have an emergency patient. Their condition isn’t severe enough to warrant emergency surgery and they can probably hold out for a diagnostic session. They’re coming up from the ER now.’</p>
<p>Charlotte groaned and sent a text to Harry.</p>
<p><strong>Me:</strong> Hey, Sorry, I have to go back to Resurgam</p>
<p><strong>Harry:</strong> I thought u weren’t on call?</p>
<p><strong>Me:</strong> I’m not...</p>
<p><b>Me: </b>Apparently it’s a special case</p>
<p><b>Harry:</b> How long?</p>
<p><b>Me: </b>Idk. Could be half an hour, could be two hours. Could be way more if we need to order a ton of high tech tests.</p>
<p><b>Harry: </b>Okay. Me and Sam can go back to my place until then</p>
<p><b>Me:</b> Oh, you did invite Sam?</p>
<p><b>Harry: </b>Yeah. By the way, he says ur a stupid ass hoe</p>
<p><b>Me: </b>...I’m an asexual lesbian</p>
<p><b>Harry: </b>He says it doesn’t matter</p>
<p>Charlotte smiled and put her phone away, before tying her hair up in a quick ponytail. She shrugged her coat on and stepped out into the cool night air.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When she arrived at Resurgam, Charlotte was ushered into a side room. Inside, a patient was sat on the bed with a kidney bowl under their chin. The nurse was swapping it out every so often as the patient vomited blood. Charlotte pulled on some gloves and walked to them.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn. I’ll be diagnosing your today.”</p>
<p>The patient coughed, before attempting a weak smile. “Thank - ack - thank you. I’m sorry I’ve made such a - argh!” The patient clutched their abdomen.</p>
<p>“You haven’t made too much of a mess, I promise we’ve had worse,” Charlotte moves closer, passing the chart to the nurse in the room. “May I examine your abdomen?”</p>
<p>The patient nodded. Charlotte lifted up the patient’s t-shirt. Dark, claw like bruises covered their abdomen, underneath a binder. Charlotte released the t-shirt.</p>
<p>“How long have you been binding for?”</p>
<p>“Only 5 hours, I know how to bind.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Charlotte looked at the nurse. “I need a complete blood panel, chest x-ray and abdominal CT, ASAP. Can we get my RONI system down here please?”</p>
<p>“Yes Doctor.” The nurse ran out of the room. Charl turned to the patient.</p>
<p>“I know it’s far from ideal, but you’re going to have to take your binder off. It’ll give you more breathing room and reduce the risk of choking on blood, okay?”</p>
<p>The patient nodded, closing their eyes in defeat. Charlotte rested a hand on their shoulder, before leaving the room.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As soon as Charl received the x-ray and CT results, she got to work with RONI.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s all the symptoms from the scans. You got them all?” She asked the robot.</p>
<p>“Yes Doctor.”</p>
<p>Charlotte drew up the ‘possible diagnosis’ list.</p>
<p>“Stomach ulcers, gastritis, pancreatitis, pancreatic cancer,” Charlotte read. “Erosion of the stomach lining, blunt abdominal trauma, group V RNA virus - Rosalia. Okay, I think we can rule out stomach ulcers, gastritis, pancreatitis and pancreatic cancer. The symptoms don’t line up.”</p>
<p>“Certainly Doctor,” RONI removed the three diagnostic criteria.</p>
<p>“I don’t feel like it’s erosion of the stomach lining either, but don’t remove it just yet. Blunt abdominal trauma is a possibility due to the shadows on the CT. We’d have to ask some questions for more information. Luckily the chest x-ray is clear.” Charlotte clicked the blunt abdominal trauma diagnostic criteria and began dragging symptoms. Everything lined up. She repeated it with the Rosalia criteria, with the same results.</p>
<p>“It appears that the patient’s symptoms line up with both blunt abdominal trauma and the group V RNA virus - Rosalia criteria.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Charlotte leant back in her chair. “Everything depends on the blood results. Can you find out whether they’re complete?”</p>
<p>RONI went silent, save for the steady beeping as she checked the databases. A couple of minutes passed before her screen flickered back.</p>
<p>“The haematology lab say they will take half an hour.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?! Can’t you do anything to speed them up??”</p>
<p>“No. I’m afraid since Rosalia had been dormant for several years it has a low priority rate, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn.”</p>
<p>“Ugh! You stupid piece of junk!” Charlotte out her head in her hands and kneaded her forehead. RONI was silent.</p>
<p>“Doctor, I believe that rubbing your forehead isn’t going to help you. If your head is hurting you, I recommend that you take some aspirin or acetaminophen.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t got a stupid headache,” Charlotte groaned. “What are we meant to do? We can’t continue the diagnosis until those stupid haematologists give us the blood results. And if that patient has either of the options, they’ll need to go in for surgery immediately.”</p>
<p>“I understand doctor. However, the haematologists are far from stupid -”</p>
<p>“Stop taking everything so literally,” Charlotte said exasperatedly. “I’m mad and I need to direct it at someone. Stupid is an insult and I used it as such.”</p>
<p>“Directing your anger will not help anyone, least of all yourself. I recommend more therapeutic activities, such as reading.”</p>
<p>“I swear if you don’t stop analysing everything I say I will unplug you.”</p>
<p>“My apologies, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn. It is built into my system to analyse everything. The blood results have been uploaded to the system.” The notification cut through RONI’s normal voice, turning it a lot more robotic. Charl sat up quickly and looked at her watch.</p>
<p>“Huh. They got it done in twenty minutes. Send a thank you card or something to them.”</p>
<p>“I cannot do that. However, I can send an email.</p>
<p>“That’ll do. Open the results please.”</p>
<p>RONI’s screen flickered onto the blood panel. Charl skimmed over it quickly, before looking more carefully to see which were outside the normal range, and by how much.</p>
<p>“Okay, the patient’s white blood cell count is low.”</p>
<p>“New symptom observed: low white blood cell count.”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you RONI. Also, their BP is concerningly low, and fibrinogen is also under what we consider normal. I believe we could trace that to the blood lost from hematemesis.”</p>
<p>“That would be correct. New symptoms observed: low blood pressure and low fibrinogen.”</p>
<p>Record a high APTT level. Jeez, what the heck? Their blood results are all over the place.”</p>
<p>“Understood doctor. New symptom observed: high APTT level.”</p>
<p>“And I think the final symptom is a low platelet count, record that and then go to the diagnostic criteria again.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn. New symptom observed: low platelet count.” RONI’s screen flashed with the symptom, then switched to the diagnostic criteria. Charlotte clicked on the blunt abdominal trauma criteria, matched what she could and then the Rosalia criteria.</p>
<p>“Hm...low platelet count, check. Low blood pressure, check. Low white cell count, low fibrinogen and high APTT, check. Damn, RONI. Looks like we have a Rosalia case.”</p>
<p>“A lot of the symptoms certainly match Doctor. However we are not aware if the patient has skin haemorrhaging or muscle pain.”</p>
<p>“They didn’t mention it. And from the charts they are running a fever, and anaemic which adds to then plausibility of Rosalia. Let’s go and check for skin haemorrhaging and muscle pain before we conclude the diagnosis.”</p>
<p>Charlotte stood up and left the office, she walked to the patient, who was lying rather uncomfortably on their side. The kidney bowl had been put to the side but they reached out for it often.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I need to check those bruises on your abdomen again,” Charlotte said. The patient nodded and rolled onto their back, groaning in pain. “Sorry, this will only take a couple seconds.”</p>
<p>She pulled up their top, revealing red irritated marks around the bruising.</p>
<p>“RONI?” Charlotte called as she placed the t-shirt down on the patient’s body.</p>
<p>“Yes, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn?”</p>
<p>“Skin haemorrhaging has been confirmed on the patient; please make note.”</p>
<p>“Understood. New symptom observed: skin haemorrhaging.”</p>
<p>Charlotte sat on the chair next to the patient’s bed. “This may seem like an odd question, but have you had any muscle pain? Anywhere?”</p>
<p>The patient coughed, spitting out some blood as they did. They nodded gingerly. “My chest. And...back. Started a couple weeks ago, thought it was from binding too long.”</p>
<p>Charlotte nodded. She reached out and squeezed her patient’s shoulder reassuringly. “Thank you. I’ll be back shortly.”</p>
<p>She returned onto her office, opening up the Rosalia criteria once more. Sighing, she filled it in. Strangely, she found herself hesitating before signing off the diagnosis. She would be the first in her family to come across Rosalia. The first person in several years to come across Rosalia. It felt wrong, like she shouldn’t be the one doing it.</p>
<p>“Doctor, would you like me to sign off the diagnosis virtually?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Charlotte focused on the screen. “No, it’s fine. I’m doing it now.” She clicked ‘complete’ and watched as the diagnosis stamp formed on the digital paperwork.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn. You have diagnosed the first case of Rosalia in twelve years.”</p>
<p>Charlotte rubbed the base of her middle finger nervously. “Stop saying it like a game achievement. How am I going to tell the patient?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi it’s me again. I can’t remember why this chapter was called Quarantine but it is. So here. Also this is kinda a part 2 of the last chapter. So yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry unlocked the door to his apartment and held the door open for his brother.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that. Charl said it was some sort of emergency.”</p><p>“So that’s what she said, aside from yelling about her sexuality?” Sam picked up an ornament that Harry had on the sideboard in the hall.</p><p>“Yeah. Put that down, I don’t want you smashing it,” Harry pried the ornament from his hands and put it down, before walking to the kitchen. “Want something to drink?”</p><p>“Have any beer?” Sam asked as he followed.</p><p>“No...I have gin and tonic though.”</p><p>“That’ll suffice, you really need to get some beer though, runt.”</p><p>“I live alone. I don’t like beer.”</p><p>“No wonder you aren’t getting laid.”</p><p>Harry slapped Sam on his arm. “Just because you like that doesn’t mean I do! And girls are easier anyway!”</p><p>“They are not!”</p><p>“Are too,” Harry passed Sam his drink. Sam took it and sashayed into the living room, narrowly avoiding tripping over the corner of the couch. Harry followed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV as he did.</p><p>“Ew, what is this shit?” Sam reached for the remote. Harry held it out of his reach.</p><p>“You’ve has nothing to drink and you’re acting wasted...how?”</p><p>“That’s it on chaotic energy, baby,” Sam finger gunned and winked at Harry.</p><p>“You’re gross. I can’t wait till Charl gets here and puts you in your place.” Sam changed the channel and Harry sat grumpily on the edge of the couch. An hour and a half into some weird film, Harry heard the door go.</p><p>“I’ll get it - it’s probably the pizza delivery guy. You stay here.” He got up and pulled open the door. Stood outside was someone who definitely was not the pizza delivery dude. Shivering, Charlotte smiled shakily.</p><p>“It’s cold, baby bro. Let me in.”</p><p>***</p><p>When Charlotte was warmer, and had a drink, the three siblings sat in the living room together. Sam sprawled himself across the sofa. Harry chose to perch on the edge and Charlotte sat cross-legged on the beanbag opposite her brothers.</p><p>“So, what room so long?” Sam asked. He had had a couple of drinks at this point and was definitely a little tipsy.</p><p>“I had to diagnose something,” Charlotte said vaguely, taking a sip of her champagne. Harry normally only opened itfor special occasions but he knew it was Charl’s favourite, and she looked pretty shaken.</p><p>“Something special?” Harry pressed.</p><p>“Yeah, you could say that...”</p><p>“She was sneaking off to snog the Müller girl, obviously!” Sam seemed delighted with his deduction. Charlotte blushed and threw a pillow at him.</p><p>“I did not go and snog Hana!”</p><p>“Hana? First name terms?” Sam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“So, if you definitely weren’t getting it on with Dr. Müller...” Harry smirked. “What were you doing?”</p><p>Charlotte sighed and put her glass down. She drew her knees to her chest and stared off into the distance for a while.</p><p>“I diagnosed a case of a group V RNA virus.” she said eventually.</p><p>“And?” Harry looked at Sam and moved his glass away. Their brother was swinging his arms around erratically, trying to catch a fly that was buzzing around the room.</p><p>“Don’t you get it? Ebola has a treatment, flu was eradicated.”</p><p>Harry was silent, then realisation dawned on his face. Charlotte nodded grimly. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Rosalia?”</p><p>“And incredibly aggressive at that. My patient was barely good for the diagnosis, though now we know they might pull through tonight. They’ll probably have surgery in the morning though.”</p><p>“The haemorrhaging?”</p><p>“Vomiting blood, skin haemorrhaging, the lot.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“I’m too sober to think of what it means,” Charl lifted her drink to her lips and downed it.</p><p>“How do you even do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know. How’s he getting home?”</p><p>Harry looked at Sam, who was giggling. “He probably isn’t leaving. I’m not letting him attempt to get home alone like that.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded. “Good. Right, so about mom’s birthday...I called dad and he said next week is good, they took two days off.”</p><p>“So we’re gonna surprise her, I assume?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Carrot cake?”</p><p>“It’s her favourite, but I was thinking maybe a few chocolate cupcakes as well? Dad said he might invite some of their coworkers.” Charlotte looked concernedly at Sam, who had fallen off the sofa in his attempt to catch the fly. He laughed and sat up.</p><p>“I’m okay! What’re we talking ‘bout?” He slurred.</p><p>“You’re drunk already? Lightweight.”</p><p>Sam frowned. “‘M not drunk. Just tipsy.”</p><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes. Harry had his smirk from them both.</p><p>“I think it’s time for you to go to bed, Samuel.”</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Harry woke up with a minor headache. He’d expected it, and lessened it with some aspirin. He walked into the living room, where Sam was passed out on the sofa, and flicked the lights on. His older brother groaned,</p><p>“Oh my god, don’t. My head.”</p><p>“Should’ve thought of that last night,” Harry placed a couple of tablets and a glass of water on the coffee table. “I need to get to work, the spare key is in the hall, leave it under the left corner of the mat closest to the door when you leave, okay?”</p><p>“It’s a Saturday,” Sam rolled his eyes and took the tablets. “Why the hell are you working?”</p><p>“People don’t stop needing surgery because it’s the weekend.”</p><p>“True,” Sam sat up and immediately slumped back down again.</p><p>“Be careful. Don’t break anything, please. I’m begging you.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine,” Sam said flippantly. “I don’t think I’ll be getting up for a couple hours anyway.”</p><p>Harry nodded and picked up the toast he made before leaving the apartment. He hurried down the stairs and to the bus stop. He arrived just as the bus pulled in. Following everyone else, he hopped on and took a seat.</p><p>***</p><p>“Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn!” Harry turned at the sounds of his boss’ voice. He’d barely stepped into Resurgam, how did Chief Müller so fast? Harry checked his watch. No, he wasn’t late. So why...?</p><p>“Can you come with me to the conference room? I need you for an emergency operation.”</p><p>Harry nodded slowly, not following. “Why me? Why not someone more practiced?”</p><p>Erhard sighed. “Just come. Please.”</p><p>Harry followed his boss into the conference room. Inside, Nurses Wilson and Sellers were stood, discussing something and looking at a clipboard. Erhard cleared his throat as they arrived.</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>“Dr. Müller!” Darnell’s British accent sounded odd to Harry. He’d never really been exposed to accents other than different American ones - of course, he had in films but he knew that wasn’t often what actual British people sounded like.</p><p>“Please brief us on the operation. Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn will be performing.”</p><p>“Right away, sir. The patient came into Resurgam Emergency Department last night. We transferred them to Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn- um, the other one - for a diagnosis. She diagnosed them with the group V RNA virus called Rosalia.”</p><p>“Woah, woah,” Harry put his hands up. All heads in the room turned to him. “First off this is the Rosalia patient?!”</p><p>“Did Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn tell you?”</p><p>“Of course, it’s just - I’ve never treated it! Or seen it, not even in training. How am I meant to do this?”</p><p>Erhard put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll guide you through it. It’s quite simple.”</p><p>Harry nodded nervously. Great. Why was he getting dragged into the Rosalia mess? Next thing they knew, Sam would be getting involved.</p><p>“The objective of the operation is to remove the foci,” Darnell continued. “Please keep in mind that you will have to search for foreign objects that pass through the stomach. Do not let them touch the focus.”</p><p>“Understood,” Harry said. “Shall we go?”</p><p>Dr. Müller nodded, his face grave. “May this disease finally pass from this world, and let little Rose rest peacefully...”</p><p>***</p><p>The operation lasted five hours. It was longer than anyone had expected and Harry did need to use his Healing Touch in the end. The disease had progressed far further than they originally but, with Chief Müller’s help, Harry managed to pull off the operation.</p><p>“Well done, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn,” Erhard said as they came out of surgery. In the conference room, the TV was on a news channel. A team of doctors and nurses were stood in front of it, watching. That was the problem with having the conference room in the staff room. Harry recognised his sister’s face, Hana Müller, Dr. Williams from the EMT and Juliet Freebird from orthopaedics.</p><p>“-there have been an increased number of Rosalia patients in the past month, though they have been kept under wraps. However, due to a sharp spike in cases seemingly overnight we have been told the state may have to go into quarantine soon. Back to you in the studio, Clark.”</p><p>Someone switched the TV off. The room was silent for a while, then everyone simultaneously turned to look at Erhard. Since Harry was standing next to him, he was also stared at. He stood uncomfortably, not wanting to move lest he drew more attention to himself, but not wanting to be there.</p><p>“Vater? What’re we going to do?” Hana asked.</p><p>“Continue to work as normal,” Erhard’s voice was even, his calm composure not slipping. “Diagnostics, if you receive any Rosalia patients, put them in isolation - same goes for the EMT and anyone else who shows Rosalia symptoms until they have been tested. Otherwise, back to work.”</p><p>Erhard clapped his hands and the crowd dispersed. Charlotte came over to Harry.</p><p>“Maybe we should put mom’s birthday on hold.”</p><p>“Yeah. If we don’t help then we’re gonna be put in quarantine anyway.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded. “I’ll call dad later and let him know. They’re only a few states over, they should probably be on the watch. Especially being on the SDCT at Caduceus.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “I just hope they stay safe. From what you described the disease is pretty horrific.”</p><p>“I looked over old cases and yeah...it caused some patients to go nuts, kill their family and then themselves.”</p><p>Charlotte looked over Harry’s shoulder, at the door. She frowned. Harry turned and saw someone waving energetically at Charlotte.</p><p>“Is that...Dr. Williams?”</p><p>“Oh lord,” Charlotte sighed, “I’m gonna sort him out.” She ran out. Harry heard her shouting at Jesse in the corridor as the door swung shut. He was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end - he’d seen her shouting at Sam often enough to know it wasn’t pretty.</p><p>Harry looked at his watch. 1:13pm. Two minutes until his break...if he worked it out correctly, that was exactly the time it took to walk to the cafeteria. With new purpose, Harry began walking, distracted by thoughts of a possible Rosalia outbreak and what it could mean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for:<br/>- Mentions of self-harm<br/>- Negative self talk<br/>- Manipulative behaviours <br/>- Mention of suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse slammed the driver’s door and called to Donna.</p><p>“Come on!”</p><p>“Two seconds!’ Donna grabbed something from inside the station and leaned into the ambulance. Jesse slammed on the sirens and sped out.</p><p>“Slow the fuck down!”</p><p>“We need to get moving!”</p><p>“You’re going to kill us.”</p><p>“Am not!” Jesse swerved. Donna grabbed the door.</p><p>“I swear to god I will report you.”</p><p>Jesse slowed down at that. His mom wouldn’t be too pleased to hear about him getting a mark on his otherwise clean slate. The radio crackled and a voice came through.</p><p>“Control to 721, are you receiving?”</p><p>“This is Dr. Vargas on 721, over,” Donna replied.</p><p>“We’re changing your route. There’s been an outbreak at the mall. Unaffected people have been evacuated and the area is quarantined except for Resurgam and St. James’ EMTs. We need you on the scene for initial treatment.”</p><p>“Understood,” Donna changed the route on the satnav. Jesse turned left at the next intersection and continued towards the mall.</p><p>“That place really gets caught up in everything, huh?” Jesse said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Donna sighed. “I’m exhausted. I don’t want to have to go home and cook. And clean because god knows what mess the cat made.”</p><p>“You have a cat?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Jesse didn’t reply. Truthfully, he was dreading going home too. Caleb could spiral quickly, as demonstrated the night Jesse came home after accidentally using Donna’s first name in front of him. That had been stressful, with threats from Caleb about self-harming. <em>No, not threats,</em> Jesse thought. <em>That was my fault. I made him worse.</em> Eventually Jesse managed to talk him out of his suicidal thoughts but it had scared the hell out of him. He could never make the mistake of calling his coworkers by their first names again.</p><p>They arrived at the scene. Donna left the ambulance and went round the back to get the kits. Jesse took one from her gratefully and headed into the mall.</p><p>“EMTs from Resurgam First Care!” He called out. “Who needs treatment?”</p><p>An EMT from St. James’ came over. “I’m Dr. Wilson. Head EMT at St. James’. There are a group of patients whose vitals are being maintained by our F1s. If you treat them first, then we can reassess.”</p><p>Jesse nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>He and Donna walked over to the group. The F1s were fumbling around, switching from one patient to another and barely keeping them stable. An older doctor, presumably a C1 or C2, was shouting orders at them.</p><p>“Shush!” Donna said as they reached them. “I’m Dr. Vargas from Resurgam First Care. Associate specialist. Let me asses the patients please.”</p><p>“Yes, they’re all showing the bruising common for Rosalia. None are conscious, and their vitals-”</p><p>“Yeah, we can see,” Jesse set down the kit and pulled out the vitals that contained the antiviral drug. “Donna, can you handle those three and I’ll take these two and any new ones?”</p><p>“Yep,” Donna began injecting the white immunoglobulin reagent. As she looked round, she was able to inject the correct antiviral drug into the bruise and effectively treat the patient. Jesse did the same. As he looked at his second patient, he noticed something odd about the bruise.</p><p>“Donna...this bruise...” He looked over to Donna. She was juggling between two of her patients as the third got wheeled away. One was convulsing violently.</p><p>“Jesse, just put the goddamn medicine in. It won’t change anything for the worse.” She gritted her teeth and she held the convulsing patient down, gesturing to the F1s.</p><p>Jesse gulped and did as she said. Not much later, the bruise turned blue and Jesse was able to inject the antiviral. It worked and the patient started stabilising.</p><p>“Okay, this one should be good for transportation!”</p><p>***</p><p>The EMTs watched as their final patient was handed over to the surgical teams.</p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Williams,” Hana said as she turned around. “Get this patient in for an emergency endoscopy, and contact my mother to help with the surgery!”</p><p>Jesse nodded at Hana, before grunting as someone ran past and barged into his shoulder. Juliet Freebird.</p><p>“Hey, Dr. Freebird, watch it!”</p><p>The woman turned around and Jesse saw pure panic in her eyes. “Sorry, Dr. Williams.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Jesse felt a twinge of sympathy for the younger woman. She had graduated early but that didn’t mean her maturity was at the same point.</p><p>“Yeah I just - I’ve never treated Rosalia. I don’t know how to!”</p><p>“Is no one walking you through?” Donna asked.</p><p>“A consultant was meant to but he got called away.”</p><p>“Ah,” Donna thought for a moment, then grabbed a nearby junior doctor’s arm. “Hey you. Go and get Dr. Kilner from orthopaedics. Tell her she needs to do an emergency Rosalia operation and that there isn’t an alternative.”</p><p>The junior nodded and ran off. Donna turned to Juliet.</p><p>“Come with us. I think you need to calm down a bit.”</p><p>Juliet nodded nervously and followed Donna and Jesse to the café. Donna ordered a coffee for herself and a hot chocolate for Juliet.</p><p>“Nothing for me?” Jesse pouted.</p><p>“You have your own money,” Donna took the drinks from the barista and sat down with Juliet. The poor girl was still shaking. “Here, I got you a hot chocolate. Hope you like them.”</p><p>Juliet took it gratefully and sipped it. “I’m sorry. This is so stupid I - I’m just really overwhelmed by all this.”</p><p>“And for good reason. We’ve seen our fair share of epidemics and emergencies but you’ve just graduated and nearly a year into working an outbreak happens. It’s scary.”</p><p>Juliet sighed. “But I’m meant to be able to handle it.”</p><p>“No you aren’t,” Jesse joined them. “God knows I was unprepared for my first actual emergency. Fumbling all over the place.”</p><p>“He was terrible,” Donna smirked.</p><p>“You weren’t much better!”</p><p>“You were on a different ambulance, how would you know?”</p><p>Jesse huffed to himself and drank his coffee. Juliet watched, the faintest of smiled playing across her features.</p><p>“Anyway, my point was that it’s okay to be unsure,” Donna continued. “It’s okay to ask for help from someone else, and to not know what to do. You don’t have to play the hero alone.”</p><p>Juliet looked at her cup. “I know. It’s just hard sometimes, y’know? I’ve had to stand up for myself, to be better than the other students because they were all older.”</p><p>Donna pursed her lips. She’d forgotten that Juliet was only twenty-three. Insanely young. It must’ve been weird being in a class with twenty-six and twenty-seven year olds. The competition at med school was fierce enough between peers of the same age...Donna couldn’t imagine what it was like competing against people three years older than you. Juliet mustn’t have gotten a break at all.</p><p>“What on heaven and earth was that?!” A shout echoed from the corridor.</p><p>“Hana, please calm down!”</p><p>“Mom, I will not calm down! That wasn’t Rosalia! Why wasn’t I told before the endoscopy?”</p><p>Jesse snorted into his cup. Boy was he glad he didn’t operate. Donna glared at him disapprovingly.</p><p>“We treated it, Hana. You must be prepared for everything while operating. It is the Way of Honour.”</p><p>“Damn the stupid Path of Honour!”</p><p>“Hana!” Footsteps ran down the corridor. Jesse’s eyes met Donna’s again and her disapproving glare had turned into concern.</p><p>“She’s so screwed,” Jesse said.</p><p>“No kidding.”</p><p>Juliet stood up. “I should go and help. Thank you for the hot chocolate...and the motivational chat.”</p><p>“It was nothing, Dr. Freebird. If you ever need to talk, I’m here okay?”</p><p>She nodded and stepped out of the café. The intercom crackled, causing Jesse to jump.</p><p>“Can Charlotte Blaylock-Vaughn, Harrison Blaylock-Vaughn, Hana Müller, Juliet Freebird and Jesse Williams report to Chief Müller’s office please. I repeat: can Charlotte Blaylock-Vaughn, Harrison Blaylock-Vaughn, Hana Müller, Juliet Freebird and Jesse Williams report to Chief Müller’s office. Thank you.” It fizzled out. Juliet such her head back into the café.</p><p>“You coming, Dr. Williams?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I have Wattpad now, I’m planning on uploading this story as well as oneshots for Sanders Sides and Trauma Center on there too! My wattpad user is @lost-penguin8 if you wanna check it out! I’m also working on an AU with Jesse, Charl, Harry, Hana and Juliet but I have no idea when it’ll be finished. And school’s started so ~yay~<br/>Back to Hana for this week, it’s kinda a filler chapter ngl. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What on heaven and earth was that?!” Hana screeched at her mother.</p><p>“Hana, please calm down!”</p><p>“Mom, I will not calm down! That wasn’t Rosalia! Why wasn’t I told before the endoscopy?”</p><p>“We treated it, Hana. You must be prepared for everything while operating. It is the Way of Honour.”</p><p>“Damn the stupid Path of Honour!” She stormed off.</p><p>“Hana!” Her mother’s footsteps echoed after her. Hana continued down the corridor. Her blue kimono blew out behind her, adding to the angry demeanour she currently had. Nurses, doctors and staff alike all steered clear. Hana being angry wasn’t a common occurrence, and being anything like her mother, her anger was to be feared.</p><p>“Hana, don’t you dare go to your father about this! He’s stressed enough already!”</p><p>“I’m not going to vater - I know he’s stressed! God knows we all are.” She stopped and turned to her mother. Her wine-coloured eyes were blazing with fury. The intercom above her head crackled.</p><p>“Can Charlotte Blaylock-Vaughn, Harrison Blaylock-Vaughn, Hana Müller, Juliet Freebird and Jesse Williams report to Chief Müller’s office please. I repeat: can Charlotte Blaylock-Vaughn, Harrison Blaylock-Vaughn, Hana Müller, Juliet Freebird and Jesse Williams report to Chief Müller’s office. Thank you.”</p><p>“Looks like I’m going to him anyway,” Hana’s anger dissipated almost as quickly as it had appeared.</p><p>“I shall come too,” Tomoe fixed her hair and clasped her hands in front of her. She closed her eyes and muttered under her breath before opening them again. “Come on Hana. Erhard will be waiting.”</p><p>***</p><p>The five doctors who were called for piled into Erhard’s office. Tomoe immediately rushed to her husband’s side and made sure he was okay. Charlotte looked around, almost bored, before whispering to her little brother. He smiled slightly and elbowed her. Hana recognised everyone, she’d spoken to them all at least once...except the woman in the black coat who stood next to her father’s desk. She had been conversing good-naturedly with him until Hana’s mother rushed over. Now she stood, smiling at the Blaylock-Vaughn’s as if she knew them. When Harry noticed, he tapped Charlotte and gestured. Charlotte put her hand up to the woman, as if to say hello.</p><p>“Ahem,” Erhard cleared his throat. “Thank you for coming. I understand that you all are working incredibly hard and I apologise for having to temporarily pull you from your work.”</p><p>The six doctors nodded to themselves.</p><p>“Before I begin, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Stiles,” Erhard held a hand out towards the woman in the black coat.</p><p>“Hey,” she said. Her green eyes sparkled kindly.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve heard of her parents, Mr Derek Stiles and Ms Angie Thompson. Anyway, that is irrelevant. The CIFM have kindly allowed her to work with us temporarily.</p><p>“The last few days have been...busy, to put it lightly. I am aware that you have been treating and caring for the outbreak patients to the highest possible standard. Thank you for the hard work you’re putting into it.”</p><p>“Actually, about that vater,” Hana spoke up . Her mother glared at her but she ignored it. No use shutting up now she’d started. “I did an endoscopy with mom before coming here. Whatever that patient had wasn’t Rosalia...at least not fully.”</p><p>“Yes,” Erhard sighed. “It appears that some patients who previously had Rosalia are returning with similar symptoms, tumours or a secondary infection.”</p><p>“Is it possible a form of Post-Rosalia exists?” Evie asked. “My father said they encountered PGS three years after the initial GUILT outbreak. Although there’s a bigger gap, it could theoretically exist right? RNA viruses sometimes take years to adapt.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Erhard seemed to think for a minute. “We’ll continue treating it as Rosalia for now. I will need samples from endoscopy, orthopaedics and general surgery. Swabs of bruised cells and blood samples would be of use as well, Miss Blaylock-Vaughn.” Charlotte nodded.</p><p>“Chief, if I may?” Juliet asked.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Why did you call us up here? Not that this applies to the others, but I’m not the most qualified for this job.”</p><p>“You’re more than qualified, Miss Freebird. You all have learnt from the best, and you all do the best you can.”</p><p>Erhard scanned the room. Hana found herself shrinking back under her father’s gaze.</p><p>“Is that all?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“Not quite. I would also like you to know that my coworkers from the initial outbreak will be returning to Resurgam for a while. To help ease the load.”</p><p>Juliet groaned. “Even my dad?”</p><p>“Yes, Miss Freebird. Is there a problem?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No.”</p><p>“Then that is all. You may go back to work now.”</p><p>The door was shoved open by Charlotte and they all spilled into the corridor.</p><p>“Harry, do you know what that means?! Gabe’s coming back! RONI, guess who we’re gonna see!” Charlotte was ecstatic. Hana smiled as Charlotte ran down the character. Seeing her so happy was rare, and she savoured the moments that she was. Juliet was walking down the corridor next to a nurse, reading the chart given to her. Hana sat down in the window seat opposite her dad’s office. Maybe she could wait for her mom. She needed to think anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel’s shoes clicked against the floor loudly. They clearly hadn’t changed the flooring in the hospital since he left. The cold air began to get to him and he crossed his arms. The diagnostic department was always one of the coldest parts of the hospital.</p><p><em>That’s where Maria cornered me for that bag of jelly snakes...that’s where I met the kid...and that’s where Esha yelled at me for spilling coffee on RONI.</em> Gabe chuckled, the noise echoing in the empty corridor. <em>Oh RONI. I almost forgot about her.</em></p><p>He paused outside a brown door. The nameplate on it red ‘Dr. Charlotte Blaylock-Vaughn, M.D.’. Gabriel put his hand up, brushing it against the cold metal. He’d specifically requested that Charlotte got his office when he left, instead of the new head of department. Maybe it was petty, but he knew that Charl was way better than the head of department and she was working her way up to that position fast.</p><p>Gabriel knocked on the door. A bored voice answered.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Gabe opened the door and poked his head round. His ex-mentee was at the desk, her head down as she scribbled some notes. “Shut the door behind you.”</p><p>“Nice to see you, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn,” Gabriel smiled. Charl’s head whipped up, surprise on her face.</p><p>“Gabe!”</p><p>“Hey kiddo.”</p><p>Charl leapt up and ran to him. She hesitated as she reached him, unsure of what move to make. She eventually decided to hold her hand out for a handshake. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and drew her in for a hug.</p><p>“You’re like my kid, I’m not gonna give you a friggin’ handshake.”</p><p>Charl laughed. “Sorry, it’s just...it’s been so long!”</p><p>“Yeah, tell me about it. How’s the old robot? Still a pain in the ass?”</p><p>“Dr. Cunningham, I do not find it appropriate to call me a ‘pain in the ass’. I am fairly confident that I do not give Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn any pain in her rectum.”</p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Yep, just the same. Missed ya, RONI.”</p><p>“Dr. Cunningham, are you being ‘sarcastic’?”</p><p>“Your dumb brain actually remembered the word?”</p><p>“It is permanently stored in my data bank. I cannot forget it. Also, I don’t believe I am dumb - my processing speed is actually -”</p><p>“I know, a quadrillion instructions per second.”</p><p>“RONI has actually becoming very good at conversing,” Charl said, patting the robot. “We have some lovely conversations on our break.”</p><p>“Doctor I-” Charlotte kicked the robot. Gabriel pretended he didn’t notice.</p><p>“You’re weird, kiddo.”</p><p>“Shut up. Hey, you’re friends with Derek Stiles right?”</p><p>Gabriel sat on the couch and put his legs up on the table. “Yeah, why?”</p><p>“First, get your feet off my table. Second, my little brother works there with Mr. Stiles’ daughter. And-”</p><p>“Harry works for the CIFM? I thought he was a surgeon here?”</p><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I meant Sam, you dolt.”</p><p>“Oh. Wait, only Maria gets to call me names!”</p><p>“Like I was saying, the CIFM are lining us a medical examiner and it just so happens that the examiner is Evie Stiles!”</p><p>“What happened to Naomi?”</p><p>“She left...her son works here though, on the EMT. You can probably ask him if you want to contact her.”</p><p>“She has a son?”</p><p>“Gabe, did you seriously not keep up at all?”</p><p>Gabe shrugged. “Eh...kinda. I kept up with the Kid and Tomoe. Naomi liked her privacy and I respect that.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Charl flicked her pen on the desk. “She adopted Alyssa and then had a biological son with Mr Williams. I think they adopted another little boy after - he’s seventeen now.”</p><p>Gabriel hummed and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Dr. Cunningham, do you not have a meeting with Chief Müller?”</p><p>Gabe’s eyes opened rapidly. He sprung to his feet, heading to the door. Charl’s eyes widened and she checked her watch.</p><p>“Jeez, do I not get a reminder RONI? Just ‘cos Gabe’s here doesn’t mean he’s superior!”</p><p>“My apologies, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn. It seemed like Dr. Cunningham was falling asleep.”</p><p>“We really do need to go though. C’mon kiddo,” Gabriel opened the door and rushed out, with Charl hot on his heels.</p><p>***</p><p>The two arrived at Chief Müller's office breathing heavily. There was a crowd of doctors already standing outside the door, chattering to each other. Charl slowed down as they turned the corner and managed to walk to the group calmly. Gabriel, however, had no such luck.</p><p>“Hey moron, watch it!” Maria turned around, grinning. “Gabe!”</p><p>Gabe held his hand out and the two did a weird fist-bump-slash-punch-each-other thing. It was meant to be a secret handshake but it never went quite right.</p><p>“Never thought you two would get along,” a deep voice boomed. A man with green hair and dark skin came forward, his hand on Juliet’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hank! Man, how are ya?”</p><p>“I’m good, thank you. How’s Caduceus? And Lisa and Joshua?”</p><p>The reunion between the friends was short lived, though Dr. Müller and Dr. Tachibana came out and chatted for a while. It was clear that they had a few inside jokes. Gabriel burst out laughing at something that Hank mentioned, while Maria looked positively enraged.</p><p>“One time, Gabriel, ONE TIME! And anyway, you were way worse!”</p><p>“Sure, ‘ria. Sure.”</p><p>Hana tapped her father’s shoulder. He looked up, remembering that they had company.</p><p>“Right, yes. We’ll have to catch up later. Come in.”</p><p>The doctor’s stepped into Erhard’s office. <em>I’ve been up here so much I might as well get a tent and camp outside, </em>Charlotte thought. <em>Or a bed, if there is one.</em></p><p>“So, as I told you yesterday, these doctors will be assisting you with the Rosalia.”</p><p>The older doctors looked equal parts amused and offended at how he addressed them.</p><p>“We have names you know!” Maria complained. Gabriel blew a puff of smoke in her face, causing her to wrinkle her nose and Erhard to push an ashtray forwards.</p><p>“You have the hospital’s permission to do as you like, but make it appropriate,” Erhard looked pointedly at Maria and Gabriel. “That includes any and all pranks. We do not have the time nor money in this place anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, yadda yadda,” Gabe tapped his cigarette in the ashtray.“Will we have offices, or be forced to bunk in the conference room?”</p><p>“You can share the head of department offices, or choose to share with someone else. Seeing as you will be doing a lot of the hands-on work as opposed to consultant work I left the decision to you - of course you have to have the permission of the other person.”</p><p>Maria crossed her arms. “I am not going near that office.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Gabriel shrugged.</p><p>Maria looked at him, her eyes skating over Jesse. As soon as she registered the face, she immediately looked back at him.</p><p>“Hey, Jesse wasn’t it? You seem familiar.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m Naomi’s son,” Jesse explained. “Worked with you for about a year before you left. My F1 year.”</p><p>Maria clicked her fingers. “That’s why I know you! The Kid said you’re really good. Your mom and dad must be hella proud.”</p><p>“Well, to be fair Dr. Vargas is too-”</p><p>“Uh uh, you can take credit for yourself you know!” Maria thumped him on the back. Jesse seemed a bit out of it. <em>Maria, lay off the kid. You’re scaring him, </em>Gabriel thought.</p><p>“Hey, Maria, lets leave the Kid and Tomoe. I’m sure you’ll want to talk to the consultant EMT and complain about how she’s been running the department.” Gabriel grabbed Maria’s shoulder and dragged her out, despite her protests. As her shouts faded, Erhard stood up.</p><p>“You all may leave, if you wish.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded, went to the door and opened it running after Maria and Gabe. She caught them just before they got in the lift.</p><p>“Gabe!” Charl put a hand in the door to hold the lift open.</p><p>“Yeah kiddo?”</p><p>“Welcome back.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Phone Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is very dialogue-heavy due to it being mainly phone calls. But, still worth the read, if a bit of a filler chapter. <br/>There’s a trigger warning at Jesse’s part, specifically for negative thoughts due to his ab*se. If you’re triggered by it, I recommend that you stop reading after Charl and Harry’s section. I have put a TW // START at the point it switches to Jesse. Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shoving open her front door, Evie pulled her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled through the contacts list until she found the number she wanted. As she closed the door, she called them.</p><p>“Hello, Angela Stiles speaking.”</p><p>“Mom! How are you?”</p><p>“I’m good Evie, you?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Evie responded in German. She didn’t know why but it was an automatic thing she did while speaking to her mother. “Do you happen to know if dad’s on shift?”</p><p>“I don’t think he is. I’m heading to my locum hospital right now so I can’t actually check,” Angie yelled at some car passing by. “Why?”</p><p>“I just needed to ask something.”</p><p>“Mausebär...”</p><p>“Ach, mom! I told you to stop calling me that!” Evie wanted to slam her head against the table.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” At that moment, Ainsley walked in. Evie nodded to her, smiling.</p><p>“Is that Angie?” She mouthed.</p><p>“Yes,” Evie mouthed back - except she said it. Out loud.</p><p>“Is that Ainsley who you’re talking to?” Angie asked.</p><p>“Yes mom,”</p><p>“Hi Angie!”</p><p>“Tell her I said hi, would you?”</p><p>“Ja,” Evie watched Ainsley as she went to the kitchen.</p><p>“So, why did you actually call Eves?”</p><p>“..I’m not sure if I can say yet, so keep quiet. You may only tell and talk to dad about it, ja?”</p><p>“Mhm, I’m listening.”</p><p>“There’s been an outbreak of Rosalia here. And it looks like we might have a form of Post-Rosalia too, though no-one knows how it works. The CIFM have loaned me to Resurgam so I’m not actually working there at the moment.”</p><p>“Why the heck are you working at a hospital? I thought you worked with dead bodies. Where are you, the mortuary?”</p><p>“Nein I-well, yeah, actually. I’m there for forensic work on deceased patients.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“By the way, what’s with the German? Could you like, stop speaking more that me? It’s very embarrassing.”</p><p>“Whyyyyy?”</p><p>“Because it-I don't know!”</p><p>“Then my answer is no, mom. Never.”</p><p>“You and your father are insufferable,” Angie huffed. “The only good thing I got from this marriage was Oliver. At least he’s quiet.”</p><p>“Mom. Ollie has social anxiety.”</p><p>“I know I didn’t mean it like that. Just - I - ugh, you know what I meant Evie!”</p><p>“I’m gonna try and call dad now. Okay! Liebe dich mom!” She didn’t give her mother a second to reply before she ended the call. Ainsley returned with a bowl of cereal in her hand. So much for being in their 30s, they still ate like college students. She sat down next to Evie, who was looking through her contacts for the second time.</p><p>“Calling Derek now?”</p><p>“Mhm. Need to see if he has any advice for the surgeons.” Evie pressed their call button and put it on speaker. Conversations with her dad were easier, only one of them was bilingual and so they only spoke in one language.</p><p>“Derek Stiles speaking.”</p><p>“Hey dad.”</p><p>“Evie? What’s causing you to call me at this hour?”</p><p>Evie shifted, looking at her watch. “It’s not that late for you, is it?”</p><p>Derek sighed. “No, I suppose not.”</p><p>“Hi Derek!” Ainsley said through a mouthful of cereal. Evie elbowed her, causing her to cough hard.</p><p>“You alright there Ainsley?”</p><p>“No-” she choked out. Glaring at Evie, Ainsley got up to put her bowl in the kitchen.</p><p>“So dad, have you heard of the outbreak we’ve had here?”</p><p>“No. God, please tell me it isn’t GUILT again, I am <em>so</em> done with it.”</p><p>Evie laughed. “Nein, it’s Rosalia. Or some form of Post-Rosalia that’s been triggered by the outbreak - at least, that’s what we think.”</p><p>“It is possible, although unlikely. If I were you, I’d tell the surgeons and doctors to treat it as Rosalia and adjust the treatment when you need. Gabe’s gone back to Resurgam right?”</p><p>“He’s come back temporarily, ja.”</p><p>“I’ll send him some notes that he can share with the surgeons. I’ll see if I can contact Naomi, Markus and Valerie too.”</p><p>“Alright. I think Harry and Charl are gonna call their mom or dad anyway.”</p><p>Evie could nearly feel her dad nodding on the other end of the phone. “I have to go now, got a surgery. We can catch up properly soon okay? Love you Eves. Bye Ainsley.”</p><p>“Bye Derek!”</p><p>“Bye dad,” Evie ended the call and looked at Ainsley, who had entered the room again. “Well, if dad doesn’t get any ideas then we’re royally screwed.”</p><p>Ainsley walked over. “It’s not your job, Evie. You’re a medical examiner, not a doctor.”</p><p>“Dr. Kimishima helped,”</p><p>“She had surgical training,”</p><p>“I literally diagnose the dead, Ains.” Evie raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Trust me, Eves, you’re doing more than enough. Give yourself some credit okay? You’re an amazing medical examiner. That last case? Done in a week.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Evie hugged Ainsley. “Danke, liebling.”</p><p>***</p><p>“You’ve reached the personal phone of Markus Blaylock-Vaughn. If you were calling about a surgery or appointment, check all the digits of the number. If it’s one of the kids, I’m probably in surgery. Or something. Call back later.” Charlotte groaned as she ended the call. Harry looked up from his spot across her on the couch, his forehead creased.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I can’t get through to dad,” she put the phone down. Harry reached across and dialled in another number, putting it on speaker.</p><p>“Hello, this is Caduceus USA. Leslie Newman speaking. How may I help you?”</p><p>Harry looked triumphantly at Charl, who grinned and cleared her throat.</p><p>“Hi Ms Newman, my name is Charlotte Blaylock-Vaughn. I’m Markus and Valerie’s daughter.”</p><p>“Oh, hello! Did you need something?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me whether my parents are in surgery? I’ve been trying to get hold of them but it keeps going to voicemail.”</p><p>Charl heard tapping on the other end of the line. “Hmm...they don’t seem to be. I can page them now if you like?”</p><p>“Please,” The on hold music suddenly filled the room. Charlotte sat back, waiting patiently. Harry pulled faces at her across the phone. She chucked a pillow at him, which was promptly thrown back.</p><p>“Charlotte?” Valerie’s voice sounded worried.</p><p>“Hey mom!” Harry said, holding back a laugh as the pillow hit a Charl square in the face.</p><p>“Harry, I thoughts Leslie said Charl was on the phone?”</p><p>“I am!” Charlotte sat up. “Harry just - never mind. Listen, we need some advice. Is dad there too?”</p><p>They heard shuffling and a tap.</p><p>“Yeah I’m here,” Markus’ voice was rough.</p><p>“Dad, have you been sleeping enough? You sound really tired.”</p><p>“Yes I have Charl. Don’t worry about me. What do you need advice with?”</p><p>Harry cleared his throat. “There’s been an outbreak-slash-epidemic here. Rosalia.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, we were surprised too. Charl actually got the first case at Resurgam.”</p><p>A pen dropped on the floor. No doubt Markus had been clicking it incessantly.</p><p>“Leslie, could you get Kanae, Justin and Dr. Cromwell?” Valerie asked. Neither of the children heard Leslie’s answer but they assumed it was a yes since muffled voices soon entered the room.</p><p>“Okay, Charl, Harry,” Valerie began. “Meet Kanae Tsuji, Justin Everett and Robert Cromwell. They’re on the Special Disease Counteraction Team with us.”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you all,” Charl said.</p><p>“And you, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn. I’ve heard a lot about your diagnostic skills, you’re quite talented-”</p><p>“Dr. Cromwell, don’t scare the poor girl,” That was another new voice. Male, so Harry assumed it was Dr. Everett. “So, why’d your parents call us?”</p><p>“There’s been an outbreak of Rosalia in Portland,” Harry explained. “We’ve been treating it and so far all I’ve had is actual Rosalia patients. However Dr. Müller in endoscopy said something weird happened during her operation. We don’t know what it was exactly, but it worried her.”</p><p>“Hm. Could you give us anymore information?”</p><p>“We think it’s like PGS but with Rosalia,” Charl said. “Patients who previously had Rosalia are returning with symptoms but when it comes to diagnosing them they just have a ton of tumours - at least in my experience. They aren’t actually malignant but they cause the bruising and bleeding.”</p><p>“Have you tested any samples?” Dr. Cromwell asked.</p><p>“Not yet. Chief Müller requested we begin collecting them as soon as we could. I believe he’ll send them to you, the labs at Resurgam are a bit behind,” Harry laughed.</p><p>“No kidding,” Charl muttered.</p><p>“But, while we wait for results and stuff, what advice would you have for treatment?”</p><p>“With unknown Stigma, and GUILT when we got there, we just guessed,” Markus answered. “I mean, they were gonna die anyway if we couldn’t find a makeshift plan at all.”</p><p>“Markus!”</p><p>“What? I’m not wrong Val.”</p><p>“Markus is right, Valerie,” Kanae added. “Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn, your best shot is to guess at treating it. Use what you know about the disease and how it reacts to your advantage.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Okay. Thank you for your time.”</p><p>A chorus of “It’s nothing!” “No problem!” “Anytime!” came from the Caduceus team as they left the room. When it had quietened down again, Valerie spoke.</p><p>“I hope that helped, you two?”</p><p>“Yeah it did. Thanks mom!”</p><p>“Mom, you know how it’s your birthday next week...” Charl said hesitantly.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“We were gonna come up: me, Sam and Harry. But what with Rosalia I don’t think we’ll be able to make it. Or that we should come. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay! I understand.”</p><p>“Sam might be able to,” Harry chipped in. “But yeah, it’s unlikely we can.”</p><p>“Like I said, I know how crazy it can get. It’s okay. Just FaceTime me or something.”</p><p>“Of course!” Charl looked at her watch. “We should go, Harry’s on night shift today. Love you mom.”</p><p>“Love you too Charl. Stay safe.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>TW // START </strong>
</p><p>Jesse picked up his bags from the locker room in the Ambulance Station. As he shut the door he saw Donna leaning up against the entrance, arms crossed.</p><p>“You alright Jes?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He sighed.</p><p>“You sure? You seem really anxious.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you be if your mom’s friend and your idol turned up and worked with you all day?”</p><p>“I suppose. Dr. Torres means well though. She clearly likes you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Jesse..it’s not because you’re afraid of going back home to Caleb is it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Jes,” Donna unfolded her arms. “I’ve known you since med school. You are not acting normal, you haven’t been for five years. You’ve changed.”</p><p>Jesse slung his bag over his shoulder. “Have a good evening, Dr. Vargas.”</p><p>He walked out, leaving Donna behind - and confused. As he exited the station, he passed Maria. She was yelling at some EMTs, who looked scared for their lives.</p><p>“Hey! Kid!” She stopped shouting at them and jogged over to Jesse. He cursed internally and turned, forcing a smile.</p><p>“Hi Dr. Torres.”</p><p>“You alright?” Maria tilted her head. “You looked really upset a second ago.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just realised I forgot to get food for me and my boyfriend for dinner.”</p><p>“Huh,” Maria looked doubtful.</p><p>“I’d best be going, if I’m gonna have time to stop at the store on the way home.”</p><p>“Yeah. Go ahead,” She stepped aside. Jesse could swear he heard her mutter ‘you’re just like Naomi’ under her breath, but when he glanced back she was yelling at the EMTs again.</p><p>Halfway home, Jesse pulled out his phone. He dialled his mom’s number and held it up to his ear.</p><p>“Hi Jesse.”</p><p>“Mom,” Relief flooded his voice as his mom said his name. It was as close to her being with her as he could currently get.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah-” Jesse cleared his throat. “You heard about the outbreak?”</p><p>“Yes, Erhard called me.”</p><p>“Got any advice for me?” Jesse attempted to make his voice light.</p><p>“Sure. From what I heard about my operation, no one had any idea what they were going into. All they knew was that it was a mutated strain of Rosalia. However, with Derek’s help we used the knowledge we had about GUILT and Rosalia to treat it. In conclusion: use what you have and know to formulate a temporary treatment plan. Particularly with emergency medicine, any treatment is better than none.”</p><p>Jesse nodded. “Makes sense. That’s what Donna suggested we do when one of my patients was ‘weird’.”</p><p>“Well, Miss Vargas is smart. You’re gonna miss out on her if you don’t make a move.”</p><p>“I don’t need to make a move. It’s not like that,” <em>It’s so like that. I like her, she makes me feel proud and like I’m worth something. Not guilty or-</em></p><p>He heard Naomi sigh. “You’re still with Caleb, aren’t you?”</p><p>“That’s none of your business,” Jesse said sulkily.</p><p>“Jes, I’ve told you time and time again: he isn’t good for you. Your dad’s told you he isn’t good for you. Even Alyssa’s told you he isn’t good for you. And Aaron’s beginning to question why you’re never here.”</p><p>“Mom, he needs me!”</p><p>“No. Jesse, he’s using you. You don’t love him, you feel responsible and guilty for a load of lies. It’s been five years. Five years since I’ve physically seen you, since your dad’s seen you - since Aaron and Lyss have seen you. He’s been manipulating you for five years. You can’t stay with him.”</p><p>“He isn’t manipulating me. He wouldn’t do that, and anyway I’d notice. We had to recognise abusive households and behaviour in training, remember?”</p><p>“Jesse-”</p><p>“He’s been through so much! He’s been neglected, abused. He’s depressed, sometimes suicidal. I help him, mom. He needs me.”</p><p>“Jesse Kogen Williams. Caleb is <em>not</em> your responsibility,” Naomi’s voice took on the tone she used with difficult patients. “You do <em>not</em> need him. As he ever shown you proof of being diagnosed? If he was that bad he would’ve have ended up in the ER or a psych ward at least once.”</p><p>Jesse said nothing.</p><p>“Jes, I just want you to be safe. I don’t want to see you used by him anymore. It hurts so much to see you go through this.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t matter if I died. You could replace me with another adopted kid, it’ll be easy,” Jesse muttered.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I said I have to go,” Jesse lied. Naomi sighed and Jesse imagined her closing her eyes.</p><p>“Okay, stay safe Jes.”</p><p>“Bye mom.”</p><p>Jesse opened the door to his apartment and was immediately met with Caleb hugging him.</p><p>“Jay! God, I was so worried that you wouldn’t come home or that something had happened!”</p><p>Jesse laughed and rubbed his boyfriend’s back. “No, I’m okay. It was busy though, we had a new doctor come in today.”</p><p>Caleb drew back, his voice cutting. “You’re not...interested in them, are you?”</p><p>“No, of course not! You know I love you! Besides, she’s like sixty-something. Bit too old, don’t you think?”</p><p>Caleb snuggled close again. “Good.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Jesse patted Caleb on his back.</p><p>“Hey, let’s go make dinner.”</p><p>“I get to choose okay?” Caleb ran to the kitchen. “I don’t like your weird Japanese food, and my stuff is much healthier. We both know you need the healthy stuff, hm?”</p><p>Jesse bit his lip. No crying. He wasn’t exhausted, he wasn’t upset. He was okay, and with his amazing boyfriend. <em>Be grateful, Jesse. Caleb takes care of you, and in return you need to take care of him. He’s right, you need the healthier options more than him. Just listen to him cos he’s always right in the end.</em></p><p>Holding his head up and putting on a smile, Jesse walked into the kitchen. He was totally looking forward to having some form of vegetable soup again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Caduceus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is short, involves the og surgeons and is definitely a filler. Because I lost the edited draft. So I have to re-edit everything from here on. A chapter a week. I’m so annoyed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek pushed open the door to ‘Bean Me Up’. It was a small café just a little way from the Caduceus USA HQ. He’d managed to scrape a few days off fro, Chief Kasal and arranged to meet Naomi, Valerie and Markus here. Since Markus and Valerie were still working, this arrangement seemed to be the best.</p><p>He ordered a drink and waited on a table. Naomi should be arriving soon, and the Blaylock-Vaughns promised they’d get there as soon as they could.</p><p>The bell above the door chimed, and a woman with silver hair stepped into the shop. Derek automatically found himself standing, before all eyes in the café were on him and he sat back down. Right. Not at the hospital. This is just friends, meeting up, and he was going to mention Rosalia. </p><p>“No need to stand, Derek. I’m not that important,” Naomi sat down opposite him.</p><p>“Dr. Kimishima, you um...you look well,” Derek scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“You know you can call me Naomi. You’ve known me, what, forty years now? Come on Derek, calling me Dr. Kimishima is weird.”</p><p>“Sorry, Naomi. Old habits.”</p><p>“Ha. Do I know......thank you, by the way. You don’t look to bad yourself.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes. It’s been a while since they’d talked about anything other than work, and even longer since they’d seen each other in person.</p><p>Derek cleared his throat. “So...how are the kids? Aaron?“</p><p>“Aaron is well. He’s looking into studying law.”</p><p>“Difficult field,” Derek said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Naomi sighed. “Alyssa’s loving her job. Veterinary nursing was definitely the right job for her.”</p><p>“And Jesse?” Derek couldn’t shake the feeling that Naomi was hiding something.</p><p>“He’s...good. Doing well at his job, the Kid told me. He’s on what’s equivalent of the SDCT at Resurgam.”</p><p>“But how is the thing with that weirdo?”</p><p>Naomi froze. Her eyes went cold and distant. “He’s still with him. I would like it if you didn’t bring that up again, Dr. Stiles.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Sorry.”</p><p>Naomi relaxed, and sat up straight as the bell rang again. Valerie and Markus stumbled in, whispering to each other. They came over to Derek and Naomi’s table straight away.</p><p>“Dr. Stiles. Dr. Kimishima,” Valerie said, nodding to them both as she sat down.</p><p>“Good afternoon, you two,” Naomi said. “So, now we’re all here, you gonna tell us why you dragged us into Maryland for a coffee Stiles?”</p><p>“Just to catch up!” Derek said defensively. “We haven’t talked in ages!”</p><p>“If that were the case, why did you invite the Blaylock-Vaughan’s while they were on their break?”</p><p>“And you barely know us, Dr. Stiles,” Markus added. “So that’s not a very good excuse.”</p><p>Valerie gently slapped him. “Markus you can’t just-!”</p><p>“It’s quite alright, Valerie,” Derek said, smiling at the woman.</p><p>“Vaughn has a point,” Naomi said. “Why did you actually bring us here? No lying.”</p><p>“Fine!” Derek put his head in his hands. “Evie called me about-“</p><p>“An outbreak of Rosalia in Portland?” Valerie finished.</p><p>“And that it could possibly be post-Rosalia?” Markus added. Naomi closed her eyes as Derek nodded.</p><p>“So you all got told too.”</p><p>“Seems like it,” Derek said. “What did you tell them?”</p><p>“Probably what you did,” Valerie said. “Give it your best shot, be prepared for the unexpected.”</p><p>“I told Jesse to use what knowledge he already had on the virus to adapt the treatment plan accordingly.” Naomi sipped her coffee.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much what I said. I requested the tests be sent to Caduceus.”</p><p>“Harry mentioned Chief Müller wanting to do that,” Markus said. “I’m assuming they’re gonna sent them here, since we’re closest.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Derek lifted his head. “I’m transferring over here with Dr. Niguel for a short while, while the tests are being run. Dr. Cromwell specifically requested our presence.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Naomi said. “However, how on Earth is that man still alive?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know, Dr. Kimishima.”</p><p>“Well,” Derek finished his drink and checked his watch. “Your break ends soon. I need to come and see Director Quatro.”</p><p>“Oh, she retired last year,” Valerie said, standing up. “Her eyesight was giving. She’s quite content in her cottage in the country with her wife. She send letters from time to time.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“You can come and see the new director,” Markus put his jacket on and grabbed Valerie’s hand. “C’mon Val. Dr. Kimishima, are you coming?”</p><p>Naomi glanced at her phone, and put it to her ear. The café went eerily cold for a second. Or maybe Derek was imagining it. Naomi’s voodoo hotline messed with his head. In the wise words of her husband Navel: ‘It’s weird, it makes no sense, but roll with your gut instinct about it.’ </p><p>“Hm, interesting. I apologise, I have a new case. Stiles, do the paperwork for me to be transferred?”</p><p>“Sure thing Naomi.”</p><p>They headed out the door, and Naomi looked at her phone again. It was warm, and the screen was black. It wasn’t even her work phone. She felt a twinge of guilt as she left the café but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. She had a more important place to be than Caduceus. Namely, her son and his boyfriend’s apartment. That man was about to receive the wrong end of a mother’s protection.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What have I got to say about this? Nothing. Go watch Sanders Sides, the new ep came out and it was freaking AWESOME. Or don’t. Your choice <br/>Alssoooooo hopefully I’ll have some Sanders Sides stuff soon :)<br/>Sorry for this being a day late</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the Resurgam break room opened with a bang. A nurse stood in the doorway, breathless. “Dr. Müller! We have three emergency endoscopies, all Rosalia!” </p><p>“In a row?”</p><p>“Yes! Everyone else is busy and your mom already has five.”</p><p>Hana sighed. “Okay fine. I’ll prep and be there in 10 minutes.”</p><p>The nurse nodded and left the room. Hana stood up and closed her Japanese book, leaving the room. She washed and prepped for surgery, before walking into the OR. As she scanned the room, she did a double take as she realised who was assisting.</p><p>“Dr. Müller! You’re here!”</p><p>“Uhhhh...”</p><p>“I helped your mom loads in the past okay?” Maria Torres stood opposite the patient, face set confidently.</p><p>“Dr. Torres...I wasn’t expecting you...”</p><p>“I’m assisting, don’t think about it.”</p><p>“What about Dr. Cunningham?”</p><p>“God, you sound so like your mom! And uh, I think he’s helping the Kid and B-V in another surgery. I don’t know, don’t really care.”</p><p>A nurse cleared her throat. “Vitals are dropping, Dr. Müller.”</p><p>“Right!” Hana administered some stabiliser through a syringe. Maria prepped the endoscope, and passed it to Hana.</p><p>“The affected area for this patient is the upper intestine. Please keep an eye on the vitals and any new internal bleeds.“</p><p>“Understood, Dr. Torres. Beginning the endoscopy.”</p><p>Hana furrowed her brow as she manipulated the endoscope. Even after a few years of practice and tips from her mom, it hadn’t gotten any easier. She traveled down the digestive tract and into the intestine. As soon as she entered the intestine, she could see the affected area.</p><p>“Okay, I’m injecting the antiviral,” Hana carefully sprayed the drug until the red colour on the tumour disappeared. “Now I’m injecting the fluids.”</p><p>“Be careful not to inject too much. Causing the virus colony to explode is a bad idea,” Maria said. Ever so eloquent with her choice of words.</p><p>“Thank you Dr. Torres,” The OR went silent as Hana focused. Once she had excised the tumour, Maria breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Good job Tom-Hana. Good job.”</p><p>“Don’t relax just yet, Dr. Torres,” Hanna continued searching and nearly instantly found a giant colony. “This is gonna be a long one. Spraying the antiviral.”</p><p>***</p><p>Juliet ran into the lift. Her dad called her and Kitty to the OR for an emergency. Apparently there had been another outbreak at a school and a lot of students required treatment. It was a small school, specifically for children with immuno-deficiency diseases. This already made them more susceptible to illnesses and for someone to accidentally come in with a Rosalia....well, it wasn’t pretty. The kids had been transferred to Resurgam and required immediate treatment.</p><p>The doors pinged open and she shot out, running down the corridors. Nurses and doctors skirted to the side as she sped past. Juliet slowed to a stop outside the OR, catching her breath before stepping in. Her dad was already operating. She scrubbed in and entered the double doors.</p><p>“Ah, Juliet,” Hank’s eyes creased into a smile as he glanced up.</p><p>“Dad,” Juliet joined her father at the operating table. “What’s the case?”</p><p>“Rosalia tumours located on the patient’s deltoid tuberosity.”</p><p>“Pre-existing condition?”</p><p>“SCID,” Kitty answered. Hank grunted as he found something.</p><p>“Chisel,” Kitty passed him the instrument, and he began excising the tumour. “This is going to be tricky. There are more on the other arm; Juliet, can you handle it?”</p><p>Juliet nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>She picked up the scalpel and opened the patient’s arm. Once she had a clear view of the field, she saw the small, flower-like bone tumour.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> what’s making the patient so ill?!”</p><p>Hank looked up, frowning at his daughter. “Like Nurse Peck said, Julie: the patient has SCID. Everything’s more severe, and this virus is incredibly agressive in patients with good immune systems. Please treat it, Dr. Freebird.”</p><p>Juliet did a double take at her father calling her ‘Dr. Freebird’ but did as he asked. She took the second chisel that Kitty prepped and began chiselling away at the bone surrounding the tumour. Every so often, she paused and took a breath. It was tedious, but that’s why she picked the specialty. The steadiness required was a talent few people owned.</p><p>“Okay, I’ve removed the tumour,” Juliet said as the last piece of the tumour was removed. “May I have the synthetic bone please?”</p><p>Kitty passed the already cut synthetic replacement to Juliet. She carefully took it, and placed it on the area.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry watched Chief Müller from the observatory room. His hands flew across the patient. Harry was in awe of the older surgeon, of his confidence and how his hands automatically moved to the correct places. He knew the treatment for Rosalia like the back of his hand.</p><p>Halfway through Chief Müller’s third operation, one of the surgeons began to cough violently. Erhard looked up at him.</p><p>“Leave. Now.”</p><p>The surgeon looked up at him in fear. “I’m fine, really-”</p><p>Erhard shook his head. “Leave. Get Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn to run the Rosalia tests on you.”</p><p>The surgeon nodded and left the room. Harry pressed the speaker and cleared his throat. “Chief?”</p><p>The attending in the room looked up at him. “Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn? How long have you been there?”</p><p>Harry blushed, embarrassed. “A while. Would you like me to come and assist?”</p><p>Erhard looked at Tomoe who nodded. “Yes. Quickly please, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn.”</p><p>Harry nodded and left, trembling slightly. Not only was he in the same room as Erhard Müller while he was in the lead, he was assisting. Sure, Chief Müller had helped Harry before, but he’d never actually been operating. He’d just been the spare pair of hands when needed. Harry quickly scrubbed up and entered the OR. Dr. Müller gestured to him.</p><p>“I need you to hold the drain while I operate. We’ve had quite a lot of bleeding and it’s messing with the view of the field.”</p><p>Harry nodded, taking the drain. “Understood sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Post-Rosalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Harry walked out of the OR, Charlotte was waiting at the door. He took off his scrubs and walked out to meet her. Her eyes were glazed over and she was staring into the distance.</p><p>“Charl? Why’re you here?”</p><p>She jumped, and her eyes focused on him. “Oh! Dr. Müller asked me to come with the results of that other surgeon’s test. If he was positive everyone would have to be tested and he’d have to let them know so-”</p><p>“Ah, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn,” Erhard walked out of the OR, rubbing his hands together. “Thank you for running those tests so quickly. So, what’s the verdict?”</p><p>“Negative,” Charlotte replied. “All he has is a common cold. A couple days rest and he’ll be good as new.”</p><p>“That’s good news,” Erhard glanced at Harry. “You performed well. I’d like to have you assisting again sometime.”</p><p>Harry nodded, a blush creeping across his cheeks. He felt something spike his chest uncomfortably. Like he’s been running for a while and was beginning to develop a stitch in his side.</p><p>“Thank....thank you sir,” he gasped.</p><p>“Haz? You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah just...two minutes...” he sunk to the floor, a hand clutching at his chest. The world was going foggy.</p><p>“Haz? Harry?!”</p><p>“Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn!” Harry was vaguely aware of Chief Müller kneeling in front of him, hand being pressed to his forehead. He coughed, and something thick and metallic filled his mouth.</p><p>He heard Charlotte swear. “Dr. Müller, is it-?”</p><p>“It could be. We need to get him onto a ward. I’ll get Gabe to have a look at him, okay?”</p><p>“Please, let me help. I could run the tests, I could-!”</p><p>“No, you need to...” The world around him faded to black. The last thing he remembered thinking: <em>‘wow, this is such a cliché way to fall sick’.</em></p><p>***</p><p>Charlotte saw the blood that began pouring out of Harry’s mouth. She swore loudly.</p><p>“Dr. Müller, is it-?”</p><p>“It could be. We need to get him onto a ward. I’ll get Gabe to have a look at him, okay?” Erhard put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, though worry was etched into his eyes.</p><p>“Please, let me help. I could run the tests, I could-!”</p><p>“No,” Dr. Müller shook his head. “You need to call your parents. Get their permission for emergency surgery if it is needed, and see if they can come.”</p><p>“I will but-”</p><p>“I also need you to test every person in that operating room, including the patient. We need to make sure everyone is clean.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded. “Okay. Okay.”</p><p>“RONI?” Erhard called out. </p><p>“Yes, Dr. Müller?”</p><p>“Can you please alert all members of the surgical team who were in OR 5 from 10:23am to 3:47pm about this incident, and tell them to isolate themselves immediately.”</p><p>“Of course Doctor.”</p><p>Dr. Müller turned back to Charlotte. “Go and call your parents. I’ll sort things out for your brother.”</p><p>She turned and walked away. As she walked down the corridor, nurses and doctors rushed past her. She was vaguely aware of Erhard’s voice shouting commands and random tests being called out. She felt like she was in a dream. It couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be happening. Harry didn’t have Rosalia. Harry <em>couldn’t</em> have Rosalia.</p><p>She placed her hand on the cool doorknob of her office and stepped inside. Gabriel was inside, chatting with RONI. He paid no attention to Charl until she sat down and made no move to do any work.</p><p>“You alright kiddo?“ he asked her. No response. He waved his hand in front of her face. “Charl? Hey, kiddo!”</p><p>He placed the hand on her shoulder, and she jumped. Her eyes met his. They were lost, empty. Gabriel almost drew back from the intensity of the stare. He took his cigarette out of his mouth, and leant on his elbows.</p><p>“Charlotte, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, Gabe. I’m fine.” She turned away and shifted some papers. “We need to order Rosalia tests for the doctors who were in OR 5 from 10:23-15:47 today.”</p><p>Gabe nodded RONI who automatically began ordering the tests. He then looked back at a Charl, who had spaced out again.</p><p>“Charl, you know that isn’t going to cut it.”</p><p>“Huh?” Her eyes focused on him again. “Well, you’re gonna have to deal with it.”</p><p>“I’m as stubborn as you, if not more so. Two can play that game, Charl.”</p><p>“It’s really not important. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>She turned away and began tapping on her computer.</p><p>“RONI, disconnect Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn’s computer from the system.”</p><p>“I am not-” Gabe glared at the robot and her screen flickered. “Of course, Dr. Cunningham.”</p><p>“Hey!” Charl turned angrily to Gabriel. “You moron! I have work to do!”</p><p>“Not anymore. Want to tell me what’s wrong yet?”</p><p>“No!” Charlotte stood up, fury burning in her eyes. If Gabriel didn’t know her, and she wasn’t so much younger, he might have actually been scared. “I come in here, telling you what work I have to do - as requested by the Chief, by the way - and you have the <em>audacity</em> to disconnect my computer from the servers?! You really are stupid, Gabriel Cunningham. No wonder they dropped you as a diagnostician. You probably couldn’t tell a heart attack from anxiety.”</p><p>Okay. That was new. Hm. Gabriel would admit, that stung a little. He hadn’t been an amazing surgeon before and gathering the courage to retrain had been hard. Now he was coming back to his old field to be told he wasn’t good enough? A little voice in his head reminded him that it wasn’t true, that he had left for better opportunities and that Charl was just upset but a louder voice was banging along with ‘what if’s and ‘she isn’t wrong’s.</p><p>“Charlotte, I can’t say I understand why you’re angry, since you won’t tell me, but please for the love of all heavenly things: calm down.” Gabriel sat her in a chair, rather forcibly. She said nothing, instead choosing to stare at her hands.</p><p>“Kid, please tell me what’s wrong. I can’t read minds,” Gabriel softened his voice to the one he used for younger patients. Charlotte looked up at him.</p><p>“Fine,” she said hollowly. “You want to know? Harry just collapsed in the corridor, coughing up blood. Chief Müller reckons it’s Rosalia, and he could die. We can’t operate without my parent’s permission. We’re stuck in a limbo, wanting to help him but not being able to. It’s fucking terrifying.”</p><p>Charlotte wiped at her face angrily. When had the tears started coming? Gabriel looked at her pityingly.</p><p>“That’s awful...I’m so sorry that happened. I’ll do my best to help him,” he laid his hand across hers. At that point she just burst into tears. Gabriel drew her in for a hug. “It’s okay kiddo, he’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna keep him alive.”</p><p>She sobbed for a good five minutes. When she drew back, she grabbed a tissue from her desk and apologetically offered the box to Gabriel.</p><p>“Sorry...I really made a mess of your shirt...”</p><p>Gabriel waved his hand at her. “You needed to cry it out kid. Don’t sweat it.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded and turned to her desk. Her phone glinted in the sunlight, reminding her of a task at hand. </p><p>“I have to call my parents...?” She said.</p><p>“You askin’ me or telling me?” </p><p>“Telling?”</p><p>“Go on then, call ‘em. Want me to leave?” Gabriel put his cigarette back in his mouth.</p><p>“No. I might...need you to talk to them. Stay, just in case.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded. “Alright kiddo. Stage is yours.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded, taking a deep breath and steadying herself. Her hands shook slightly as she called her mom.</p><p>“Charl? You need more advice with Rosalia?” Great. Of course it was her dad who answered. The one time she cared and it was the parent she didn’t want to talk to.</p><p>“No it’s not that...” She bit her thumbnail.</p><p>“Then why’re you calling? I’m sure you’re busy yourself, what with the outbreak.”</p><p>“Where’s mom? I really need to talk to mom.”</p><p>“Charl, what’s wrong?” Markus’ tone grew serious.</p><p>“Nothing I just - I really need to talk to mom okay?” She was on the verge of tears again. Her throat felt like it was closing up on her.</p><p>“Charlotte...”</p><p>“Please dad-” She choked back a sob. “Please go and find mom.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Stay on the line,” She heard the phone being placed down and a door opening and closing. It was silent, save for the crackle of white noise and machinery. The door opened again, and the phone was picked up.</p><p>“Charl?” Valerie’s voice was concerned. “You alright honey?”</p><p>“Mom!” Charlotte gave up, letting the tears fall.</p><p>“Hey hey, what’s wrong? Are you crying?”</p><p>Charlotte couldn’t reply, and instead passed the phone to Gabriel. He took it and put it to his ear.</p><p>“Mrs Blaylock-Vaughn? Good afternoon, I’m Gabriel Cunningham. I work for Caduceus with Derek Stiles, although I was a diagnostician for many years. Yes, I trained your daughter.” Gabriel paused. “She’s okay. However, I have some news about your son, Harry. Are you someplace you can sit down?”</p><p>***</p><p>“Thank you for your time.” Gabriel was writing notes down. “That was very insightful. Yes, if you could come here as soon as possible. Don’t throw work out of the window - please try to arrange it properly. We’ll take good care of him. Bye for now.”</p><p>He ended the call, and passed the phone back to Charlotte. They sat in silence, until RONI startled them with a loud beep.</p><p>“Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn, all the tests for the doctors present in OR 5 from 10:32-15:47 today are negative for Rosalia.”</p><p>“...thank you. Please let them know.”</p><p>“Hey, kiddo?”</p><p>Charl looked at Gabriel. He was fidgeting: pulling his cigarette out, tapping it, putting it back in; rolling his sleeves and unrolling them. Charl noticed all the little motions and drew her own conclusion.</p><p>“What did my mom tell you?”</p><p>Gabriel’s eyes widened. “You sure you wanna hear it? It’s not gonna be easy to take, kid.”</p><p>“I’m sure.” </p><p>“Okay then. Have you actually checked Harry’s medical records?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>Gabriel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. An odd movement, not quite suited to him. “If you had, you would’ve found out that Harry contracted Rosalia at 4 years old.”</p><p>“He what?!”</p><p>“It was treated, thankfully, and he made a full recovery.”</p><p>“Why didn’t mom and dad tell us this?!”</p><p>“It was probably just something they didn’t want to scare you with. And there was no point, when since Post-Rosalia didn’t exist. Except, it does.”</p><p>“And that’s what Harry has?”</p><p>“It’s very likely, Doctor.” RONI flickered to life again.</p><p>“Perfect timing as ever, RONI.”</p><p>“Well then, we need to find a treatment!” Charlotte stood up.</p><p>“Woah, slow down kiddo,” Gabriel stood in front of the door.</p><p>“Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn, Chief Müller requested that you, Dr. Müller and Dr. Stiles go to Mexico, specifically to where Miss Rosalia Rossellini died. You will be required to get samples of flowers and the research that Dr. Sartre had.”</p><p>Charlotte tipped her head at Gabe, a smirk playing across her features. “Let me go, Gabe.”</p><p>The man sighed and stepped aside. Charlotte left the room, the door swinging shut behind her slowly. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair; the last hour had been exhausting and confusing, to say in the least. He was drifting off to sleep. That’s what he needed, a good old nap-</p><p>“Dr. Cunningham, would you like to play a game of cards?”</p><p>“NO!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short one! Ghnfhshsjx last chapter was actually okay-ishhh?? Idk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe you should call Mrs Williams,” Tomoe said, placing a hand on her husband’s shoulder.</p><p>“I was thinking that, but I don’t think Dr. Kimishima would appreciate being called over such a trivial matter.” Erhard looked out of the window. The sunlight filtered into the office through the blinds, illuminating his red eyes. Even after being freed, seeing the sun made him think of how beautiful the world could be.</p><p>“It isn’t trivial, Erhard. Countless lives hang in the balance. She would want to help, I’m sure.”</p><p>“We don’t know that.”</p><p>“But it’s worth a shot, no?”</p><p>Erhard sighed, and moved to pick up the phone on his desk. He punched in the number for Naomi’s household, and let it ring.</p><p>“Hello, this is Navel Williams speaking. How may I help?”</p><p>“Hello, Mr Williams. May we speak to Naomi?”</p><p>The man on the other end of the line seemed surprised. “Oh - um - yeah of course. Who’s calling?”</p><p>“Erhard and Tomoe Müller from Resurgam First Care.”</p><p>“Oh, the doctors. Right, give me two seconds,” Navel put the doctors on hold. Erhard put his face in his hands as the irritatingly preppy hold music came on. Tomoe rubbed his back and sat down beside him.</p><p>“It’ll be fine. I’m sure Dr. Williams told her about it already,”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The music stopped, and the line crackled as it changed to the speaker.</p><p>“Tomoe? Kid?”</p><p>Erhard took his hands away from his face. “Dr. Kimishima.”</p><p>“Good afternoon. How can I help you?”</p><p>“We’ve confirmed that Post-Rosalia exists,” Tomoe began. “One of our doctors - Harrison Blaylock-Vaughn - collapsed in the corridor earlier. He showed no symptoms prior to the collapse; so either he was hiding it extremely well or there genuinely were no symptoms.”</p><p>“I see. And you called me because?”</p><p>“You lead the research for the cure last time.” Erhard said. “How do you think we should go about this?”</p><p>Naomi was quiet for a while. They heard a shout of ‘Oh my GOD dad, really?!’ in the background, and a deep laugh from someone else.</p><p>“I apologise, it seems my husband can’t stop being childish,” Naomi covered the mic with her hand. “Aaron! Stop shouting, I’m on a work call!”</p><p>Tomoe laughed. “It’s quite alright, Dr. Kimishima. We know what it’s like.”</p><p>“I’m sure. As much as I’d like to catch up, we do need to address the matter at hand.”</p><p>“Yes. What do you propose we do?”</p><p>“I think you should send some of the kids back to Mexico. We didn’t pick up everything from Albert’s lab when we were there.”</p><p>“You’re proposing...we send some of the doctors to Dr. Sartre’s lab?” Tomoe asked.</p><p>“Yes. I’m aware that you have created a ‘Trauma Team’ for this? Kind of like the Special Disease Counteraction Team at Caduceus?”</p><p>“Yes.” Erhard thought for a second. “That’s a good idea, actually. Thank you Naomi.”</p><p>“It’s no problem. And Erhard?” Erhard’s hand hovered above the ‘end call’ button. “Keep my son safe.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, Dr. Kimishima.” He ended the call. Tomoe looked at him, lost in thought.</p><p>“Who do we send to Mexico?” She asked eventually.</p><p>“I was thinking that we send Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn. She could do with the distraction from her brother’s illness, and her analytical mind could be useful.”</p><p>“And who else? We can’t send her alone.”</p><p>“Evie Stiles, obviously. The CIFM gave her to us, and her expertise in the investigative field could prove helpful. And...” Erhard trailed off.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“You won’t like this, but I was thinking of sending Hana. I could give her information, and a map. I wouldn’t really trust anyone else. Juliet’s too young and we just promised Mrs Williams that we’d keep her son safe.”</p><p>Tomoe nodded reluctantly. “She’s our only choice. I swear, if anything happens to her-“</p><p>“She’ll be okay.”</p><p>“She better be,” Tomoe turned and put her hand on the doorknob. Her kimono swished and for a second, Erhard was transported back to the day that he met her. The spell was quickly broken when she turned around. Her face was no longer youthful, but weathered with years of seeing life and death. Like any doctor’s would be.</p><p>“Will you tell them?” Erhard asked.</p><p>“If you wish,” Tomoe replied. Erhard nodded, and his wife left the room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Asclepias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am losing the ✨will to live✨<br/>Also my memory is bein sh*tty and stuff so big annoyed times. Ah well. I apologise for the terrible writing in this I don’t recall this whatsoever and I’m too lazy to change it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on! Quickly!” Evie shouted to Hana from the helicopter. Hana clambered in and sat herself down next to Charlotte. The woman didn’t acknowledge her, and continued to stare out of the window. Evie was talking to the pilot in the front seat.</p><p>“My father gave me a map!” Hana shouted over the noise of the blades. “You know where we’re headed?”</p><p>“Basically!” The pilot shouted back. “I know how to get to Mexico but Sartre’s place...”</p><p>“It’s fine! I’ll tell you when we get over the border!” Hana sat back in her seat and turned her mic off. This was gonna be an interesting journey.</p><p>***</p><p>A few hours later and they finally arrived in Mexico. Evie watched as Hana stumbled out of the helicopter. She had her hand on her chest, as if she was gonna be sick. Charlotte followed her out, and Evie dragged Ainsley off.</p><p>“Now what?” The grumpy diagnostician asked.</p><p>“We need to search this place, thoroughly,” Evie looked at the house. Plants and flowers had grown up and across the walls. The little patio area looked as if it would break if someone stepped on it.</p><p>“Be careful. If you fall the CIFM <em>and</em> your parents will sue me,” Ainsley said with a small smile.</p><p>“My father gave me a layout map for Sartre’s place, remember?” Hana interrupted. “Charl, if you take the laboratory area? Dr. Stiles, Ms Handcroft...would you mind checking out the office? I’ll run some tests on the flowers and remaining samples.”</p><p>They nodded, and got to work. Ainsley carefully put pressure on the patio, testing the wood to see if it would hold out. When it did, she stepped on and walked forward. She opened the door and it creaked loudly. The four women spilled into the main room.</p><p>“Okay, so the lab is over there-” Hana pointed to where some vines were covering metal lab equipment. “I can leave you two to sort out the office?”</p><p>Evie nodded. “We’ll be fine. Go and start testing, Dr. Müller.”</p><p>***</p><p>Evie looked out of the window at the sky as the sun began to set. She hadn’t realised that they’d all been here for so long. The butterflies were glowing a soft gold, creating a path through the mountains.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, huh?” Ainsley wandered over and wrapped her arm around Evie’s waist.</p><p>“Ja. Much better than the city skyline.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t mind moving somewhere like here, you know?”</p><p>“Mm, but we can’t. Work.”</p><p>Ainsley let go of Evie, sighing. “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Guys? I think I got something!” Evie looked at Ainsley. </p><p>“Dr. Müller wasn’t kidding, she’s got a good eye.” She turned away from the window and headed over to where Charlotte was. The woman was bent over a desk, some flowers piled at her feet.</p><p>“What did you find?” Evie asked. “Flowers?”</p><p>“Wh-no! Here, I found this,” Charlotte passed Evie a sheet of paper. “Turns out Sartre was actually close to a cure, and theorised that a ‘Post-Rosalia’ could and would exist, were an outbreak ever to happen.”</p><p>“So if we use this-?”</p><p>“Yeah, we can get a better treatment!”</p><p>At that moment, Hana ran in. “So I know where a Rosalia died. You know the flowers? Asclepias?” The other women nodded. “They were infected. And they built up a natural cure to it. That means that they also would have Post-Rosalia. So, if we can get samples and send them to Caduceus they can probably extract it and get something!”</p><p>“That’s actually what I was theorising,” Charlotte said. “Have a look at that thesis.” She took the paper from Evie and passed it to Hana, who skimmed over it.</p><p>“This...makes some sense. He was clearly going mad when he wrote it but some of it makes sense.”</p><p>“Yeah, there were loads of others but I think he’d lost it by that point. They’re illegible.”</p><p>“Right,” Evie spoke up. “We need samples of the flowers. Dr. Müller, Ains, can you do that?“</p><p>“Yep,” Ainsley took Hana’s arm and pulled her out. Evie looked at Charlotte.</p><p>“Is there anything else you found?” The woman shook her head. “We’re going to save him, Charlotte. It’ll be okay.”</p><p>“We can only hope,” Charlotte said.</p><p>“You have to try and be optimistic,” Evie leant against one of the pieces of labs equipment. Something resembling a fume hood, she noted.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s real easy for you to say. What’s the worst that happened to you, hm? Ever had your younger brother in hospital?”</p><p>“I...” Evie tailed off, a bad memory coming back to her. “I do not have to share that information with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Charlotte scoffed, and turned back to the papers. <em>My younger brother was in hospital...</em> Evie said silently. <em>He was going through an awful time. He found it hard to cope. So yeah, I know what it’s like but maybe in a different way...</em></p><p>“Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn, I understand that you are worried for your brother but that does not mean you can take it out on others. We are trying to do our job, ja?”</p><p>Charlotte sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Evie’s eyes softened as she saw the exhaustion in the younger woman’s eyes. “Pick up those papers, and we can go back to the copter. The other two will get back eventually.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded and picked up the papers, walking out. Evie watched as the dark head disappeared around the door. Poor woman. Having to search for a cure for an epidemic, but also a cure for her brother. Evie couldn’t imagine what it was like. She sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them, her gaze was cold. She put up her mask: the<em> ‘everything is okay. I am not having an onslaught of bad memories and I am not going to have a panic attack’</em> mask. The one that made no one worry. The one she had seen her mother put on countless times, to preserve her reputation. Yes, it wasn’t healthy, but it was the only way she knew. Evie raised her chin slightly and marched out of Sartre’s house. She caught up with Ainsley and Hana, who were heading back to the helicopter.</p><p>“You get the samples?” Evie asked as she jogged to them. Hana held up a bag in reply.</p><p>“Yep. Ready to go?”</p><p>“Yes.” Evie glanced at the house one more time before getting on the helicopter.</p><p>“Let’s get this show on the road!” Ainsley said, grinning and starting up the helicopter. Evie smiled back to her. They’d deliver the samples to Caduceus and get a cure for Post-Rosalia. It was finally nearly over.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Puzzles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes the filler chapters with the OG Caduceus staff. Love it.<br/>Anyone remember Chandler Forbes? Just me? Cool.<br/>Also check out my Sanders Sides fic lol I’m really proud of it and part 2 is nearly done 🥺👉👈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stiles, I need your help,” Victor burst into Derek and Angie’s office.</p><p>“You need...my help?”</p><p>“Yes,” Victor groaned. “I need you to do these puzzles.”</p><p>“Oh no no, I am not doing those again!”</p><p>“Please! You’re the smartest dumbass in this place!”</p><p>“Dr. McCann?”</p><p>“She’s just smart. So I’ll see you and Angie in the labs? Say, 15 minutes? Thanks!” Victor left.</p><p>“Hey I did not-!” The door slammed shut. Derek sighed. The door opened again and Angie walked in. She dumped a folder on her desk.</p><p>“Why was Dr. Niguel smiling as he walked down the corridor?” She asked. “He must’ve walked out from here.”</p><p>“We’re apparently ‘helping’ Victor again. With his fun and educational puzzles.” Derek groaned. Angie chuckled at him.</p><p>“Oh Derek. You know you’re good at them.”</p><p>“I’m not! I’m awful at puzzles - hey stop laughing!” Angie covered her hand with her mouth, hiding a grin behind it. Once she had composed herself, she walked to the door. </p><p>“Come on, Dr. Niguel is probably waiting.”</p><p>***</p><p>Victor tutted as the world-famous duo walked in.</p><p>“You took your sweet time. I would’ve asked the Blaylock-Vaughns to be here, but since their son is sick they had to leave. So it’s just us.”</p><p>Next to him stood his student, Elaine McCann. She technically wasn’t his student anymore but that’s what Derek had gotten to know her as and it was weird to think of her as anything different. She cleared her throat.</p><p>“So, Dr. Stiles, we have a number of short puzzles for you to complete. Of course, the reason Victor and I aren’t doing this ourselves is simply because it wouldn’t give us the correct results - we aren’t...how to put this...we have a higher level of intelligence than the general population.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, we all know the general population is stupid. So, I’ll start the timer in: 3, 2-“</p><p>“Wait!” Derek fumbled around for the gloves and looked at Angie. She had carefully prepped the forceps for him. “Okay, we’re ready now.”</p><p>“Three, two, one - go.” There was a beep as the timer started. Derek looked at Angie, laughing slightly at the ridiculousness of what he was about to say.</p><p>“Let’s begin the operation?”</p><p>***</p><p>“I fricking HATE those puzzles!” Derek fumed as he walked into the staff room. Angie was following him, looking at a chart.</p><p>“You did well Derek, I don’t know what you’re on about.”</p><p>“I’m talking about the first two, that took me five minutes each. FIVE WHOLE MINUTES, Angie.”</p><p>Angie put the chart down and got Derek a coffee, shaking her head at his childish behaviour. “Derek, honey, that really is nothing. You’re unbelievably fast - even Dr. McCann looked slightly impressed.”</p><p>Derek looked up. Even though he was getting older, the hopeful sparkle that Angie had fallen in love with still crept into his eyes from time to time.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Angie sat down next to him and passed him the chart, sighing slightly. “This guy’s so entitled. I mean, $42,000 for an appendectomy at 10 years old? And now he’s complaining because his bill barely passes the $50k mark?”</p><p>“How old is he?”</p><p>“41.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“He grew up a millionare’s son...and unfortunately the fortune left in his father’s will is enough for him to not need a job. He is the CEO of some company though. His name’s Chandler Forbes, if you were interested. And he’s got a benign tumour removal.” Angie rubbed her head. “This is exactly why Dr. Kasal doesn’t allow regular surgeries. We’re seeing him at 12pm tomorrow.”</p><p>***</p><p>“I swear I’m going to lose it-” Derek had just met the millionaire who was getting tumours removed, and he was just as bad as Angie had predicted. He’d thrown a fit about his bill. Derek opened his mouth to continue talking but instead jumped and let out a yelp as the door to their office was slammed open.</p><p>“We got it!” Dr. McCann stood in the doorway, grinning crazily. It didn’t look like she’d gotten any sleep at all.</p><p>“Got what?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Tch, you’re really that daft?” Victor said. He, too, looked exhausted. “We got treatment for Post-Rosalia. The Blaylock-Vaughn kid’ll be alright.”</p><p>Derek stood up. “That’s great news! Have you sent it over?!”</p><p>“Just now,” Victor nodded at Derek. “Thanks for the help, Stiles. Both of you.”</p><p>“Oh uh - it was nothing!” Derek scratched the back of his neck. Angie smiled at Victor and Elaine.</p><p>“Thank you, for working so hard,” She said. “Now both of you go home and get some rest. You look exhausted.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Critical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha writing style go brrrr-<br/>Uh here’s chapter 19! I’m sorry it’s so late. Holy- we only have two chapters to go now? That seems unbelievable to me, I worked so hard on this fic and now it’s nearly complete!<br/>On the plus side I have Soulmate Half-Found still so I’m not gonna disappear. But after that...who knows? Maybe I’ll have to start writing Glitch again <br/>Enjoy this chapter guys, gals and non-binary pals!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erhard walked out of a patient’s room in ICU. It was normally nearly empty, but with the outbreak it had been filled to the brim. Gabe, Hank, Maria and Tomoe had been working endlessly to keep it under control but it was still bad. And the kids...well, they’d received news that the trip to Mexico had been successful, and about half an hour ago Caduceus called to tell them a treatment plan was being sent over. It wouldn’t be there until the following morning unfortunately, but it was better than nothing at all.</p><p>A sharp beeping noise suddenly filled the corridor. Erhard scanned the hall and saw an open door. Room 361...why was that familiar? Oh. Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn. Crap.</p><p>“Code Blue! I need help in here!” A nurse shouted frantically. Erhard ran over. “Someone get crash cart!”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I was just checking his vitals and he plummeted.”</p><p>Erhard nodded and moved to listen to Harry’s chest quickly. “We can safely assume cardiac arrest. I’m starting compressions.”</p><p>He placed his hands on Harry!s chest and starting pressing down. A song started  forming in his head, helping him stay in time. <em>Ha, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive...Ha, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.</em> Ironic, really, considering how he was using it to perform CPR. And slightly irritating since Maria had taught it to him and it was her voice that he heard whenever he sung it in his head.</p><p>“Come on, come on. Don’t die on me, Harry, don’t die on me.”</p><p>“I have the defibrillator!” Erhard glanced up, his rhythm never faltering. The ICU doctor moved towards Harry. “Charging!”</p><p>Erhard continued the compressions. “Clear!”</p><p>He stood back and watched as the shock pulled through Harry’s body. The team waited a few seconds to see if Harry’s heart had restarted. </p><p>“No pulse,” Erhard moved forward again. “Continuing compressions.”</p><p>After 26 minutes, Harry’s heart finally started again. The team stood back, exhausted. Erhard’s own heart was going at a million miles an hour, adrenaline coursing through his veins.</p><p>“And we have a pulse,” The ICU doctor (at this point Erhard assumed it was the head of department) nodded, satisfied with the result. “Good work everyone. Dr. Franks, could you stay and keep an eye on him?”</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Erhard said. The Chief raised an eyebrow. “I’m the head of General Surgery, but I’ve had my fair share of time in emergency medicine. I know what I’m doing and I would rather stay here.”</p><p>“Very well,” The Chief sighed. “Back to work everyone.” They left the room. Erhard grabbed a nurse’s arm on the way out. </p><p>“Hey, could you notify me of when Dr. Müller, Dr. Stiles, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn and Ms. Handcroft return?”</p><p>The nurse nodded, and headed out. Erhard sat down beside Harry’s bed. </p><p>“They have a treatment, Harry. You’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>***</p><p>“What the hell happened?!” Charlotte ran into the ICU room.</p><p>“Charl!” Hana ran in after, soon followed by Evie and Ainsley.</p><p>“It’s alright Hana,” Erhard lifted his head up. A golden glow was cast across the room, indicating it to either be early morning or early evening. He looked at the clock quickly and made a guess at it being the morning. He looked at Charlotte’s panicked face and stood up slowly. “I believe you have the right to know, Miss Blaylock-Vaughn. However, please refrain from shouting. You’re brother went into cardiac arrest. Thanks to one of the nurses, we started compressions quickly and recovered his pulse. He should be alright but we need to take him in for surgery as soon as treatment arrives.”</p><p>Charl nodded. “Right. I-thank you. Thank you so much.” Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away. At that moment, the door opened and two figures walked in.</p><p>“Charl? Is everything alright with Harry?”</p><p>“Mom?!” Charlotte looked up, and ran to hug the woman. </p><p>“Hey hun.” The woman wrapped her arms around Charlotte. Hana stood awkwardly to the side.</p><p>“You must be Dr. Müller,” the man strode forward, holding his hand out to Erhard. “I’m Markus Blaylock-Vaughn. Harry and Charl’s dad.”</p><p>“Stigma surgeon, right? Job and a half, that one was,” Erhard chuckled. “Dr. Cunningham told me lots.”</p><p>“I swear we’re never gonna be known for anything else,” Markus shook his head. “How is Harry’s condition?”</p><p>Erhard sighed. “He went into cardiac arrest last night. We resuscitated him quickly and there should be no lasting damage. I have an OR saved for his operation, which will be as soon as treatment arrives.”</p><p>“His what?” Charlotte’s head snapped up. “You didn’t tell me you saved a room!”</p><p>“Yes. Dr. Niguel found a treatment two days ago. Hopefully it should be here at some point this morning.” As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door. Nurse Wilson poked her head around the door.</p><p>“Chief Müller? The treatment is half an hour away.”</p><p>“Thank you Nurse Wilson. Prep the OR for surgery,” Erhard turned to the Blaylock-Vaughns. “You can wait outside, if you like. I’m afraid I can’t allow you to watch the operation for obvious reasons.”</p><p>Valerie nodded. “That’s fair. Do you have any approximation of how long it’ll take?”</p><p>“I estimate five hours at most,” Erhard said. “But hopefully it won’t take nearly as long. With Dr. Niguel’s treatment and instructions it should be a smooth operation.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Valerie said.</p><p>“Hana, will you please take them to the cafeteria and sort out some refreshments if they want some?” His daughter nodded.</p><p>“Come with me,” She kept her head down and walked out the door, her kimono swishing. If Erhard didn’t know better, he would’ve mistaken her for Tomoe. Hana acting this calm was unusual. Then again, maybe it was because she was around a patient’s family.</p><p>***</p><p>Hana led the family to the waiting area outside of the OR.</p><p>“Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” She asked, keeping her hands clasped in front of her. </p><p>“Do you have coffee?” Markus asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Hana glanced at Valerie. “And you, Mrs Blaylock-Vaughn?”</p><p>“I’ll just have a shake from the vending machine.” Markus looked at Valerie but she smiled and patted his hand reassuringly.</p><p>“I’ll come and get it with you Hana,” Charlotte said, standing up. “We’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Oh no, you should-” Charlotte grabbed Hana’s hand and pulled her away. Once they were clear of the waiting area, Charlotte dropped Hana’s hand and put her hands on her hips. Hana stood opposite, crossing her arms.</p><p>“What was that about?!”</p><p>“I‘m not quite following, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn.”</p><p>“That! What is wrong with you? You’re acting weird.”</p><p>“I’m not!” Hana said defensively. “This is how I talk to patient’s families. I get very good feedback, thank you!”</p><p>Charlotte huffed. “You’re my friend, Hana. I don’t expect you to detach yourself from that. I understand that this is scary and new, but it’s scary for us as well. My mom and dad might not know you, but I do. And I don’t want to see you holding yourself back.”</p><p>Hana sighed, and unfolded her arms. She nearly clasped them, but decided to leave them hanging at her sides. Her kimono sleeves feel over her hands slightly. She looked at the floor.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Charlotte reached out to her friend. “It’s okay. We all have different ways of coping.”</p><p>“We really should get your parents their refreshments. And you need a drink too.” Hana turned around, blushing furiously. Charlotte shrugged.</p><p>“Okay then.”</p><p>***</p><p>Six hours and seventeen minutes after Harry had entered surgery, the door to theatre swung open. The Blaylock-Vaughns all stood up. Hana looked at the door as Harry was wheeled out and her father exited the OR. </p><p>“What happened in there?” Valerie demanded. Markus put a hand on her shoulder, as if to hold her back.</p><p>“I apologise for scaring you, Mrs Blaylock-Vaughn. I assure you that the operation went smoothly - there were simply more tumours than we realised. He did not go into cardiac arrest again and we anticipate a full recovery.” Erhard paused.</p><p>“Thank you,” Markus said. His facial muscles had relaxed and he looked relived. He hugged Valerie tight.</p><p>“Chief...” Charlotte spoke up. “I’m glad that you sent me to Mexico. It feels nice to know I had a part in this.”</p><p>Erhard nodded. “You’ve done extremely well, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn. Gabriel is proud of you.”</p><p>Charlotte smiled softly. Erhard began walking down the corridor. Hana looked at the family.</p><p>“You can go and see him, though I doubt he’ll wake up for a few hours.”</p><p>Valerie looked at Markus, then Charlotte. “I think we’ll pay him a quick visit, then go to the café. We should call Dr. Stiles and let him know that the operation was successful.”</p><p>The woman grabbed her husband’s hand, and he in turn took their daughter’s. As they disappeared in the direction that Harry’s bed had been taken, Charl pulled a face at Hana. Hana chuckled, hiding her smile with her hand. Everything would be okay. They had made sure of it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dead Of Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, it’s Jesse. Did you miss him?<br/>I can’t seem to just ~not~ hurt my oc’s huh<br/>TWs:<br/>- Physical ab*se<br/>- Emotional ab*se<br/>- Semi-graphic description of wounds? Just like blood<br/>- Thoughts of wanting to go back to/protect said ab*ser</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse ran. He ran out of the apartment black, ran far from the street, far from Caleb. His feet were taking him somewhere but his brain wasn’t quite sure where. He just knew he needed to get away. <em>Leave. Get out, get out, get away, run, far, run away.</em></p><p>His eye was throbbing, and he was fairly sure he was bleeding somewhere. No time to check where, he had to get as far as he could.</p><p>He ran up to an house and knocked on the door. It was small, a bungalow in the suburb. The door was painted a light blue and the house was pale yellow, like all the other houses in the area. Not that he could see it in the darkness, or past the swelling of his eye.</p><p>“I swear to god, who the hell is waking me up at 2am?!” The door opened. “Jesse?”</p><p>“Donna?”</p><p>“Jesus, what happened? Oh god, what did he <em>do</em> to you?”</p><p>Jesse didn’t reply, just shook his head. Donna looked at him properly and noted the severity of his injuries. “Okay, lets get you inside.”</p><p>She gently led Jesse inside and sat him on the sofa, taking his jacket. She then got a first aid kit from her kitchen, as well as some ice.</p><p>When she reentered the room, Jesse was stood and shrugging his jacket back on.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have come here, I’m fine. Sorry for waking you up Dr. Vargas.”</p><p>“Hey, hey,” Donna put her supplies down and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. You were right to come here, you need to get away.”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand he- he’s gonna be so mad when I go home. I’ve left him and he’s unstable, he could do anything to himself. I need to go,” Jesse attempted to leave.</p><p>“No. I’m calling your mom, and I already called the police. He’s abusing you, Jes, and I know that it might be hard for you to realise that but it’s the truth.”</p><p>”No. No! He isn’t! Now you’ve gone and made everything worse, oh <em>fuck</em>. I can’t...I don’t...”</p><p>“The police will be here soon, okay? Just, sit down. You’re bleeding.”</p><p>Jesse looked down. Red was seeping onto his jacket, and thinly coating his hand from where he unconsciously twisted it. He sat down again.</p><p>“Thank you,” Donna picked up the first aid supplies, passing Jesse the ice. “Put this on your eye.”</p><p>He did as she asked, and she lifted up his shirt. There was a large gash on his hip, too straight for it to have been an accident. Donna drew her lips into a tight line, and took out the antiseptic wipes, gently wiping. Jesse grimaced.</p><p>“Sorry,” Once the wound was clean, Donna took some gauze and bandaged up the wound. As she finished, the phone rang. Donna looked at Jesse.</p><p>“I should get that, but it’s in the kitchen. Can I trust you to stay here?” Jesse nodded numbly. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. The police wouldn’t do anything. They never did - not for long anyway. And he was always more angry when he came out of prison. Jesse stood up and walked to the door, sucking in a breath as pain flared up in his side. He reached the doorframe and could just about make out the conversation Donna was having.</p><p>“Yes, I did call the police. Almost as soon as he got here. No, I made sure he was sat down first, I didn’t leave him outside.” Donna paused. “As far as I know, Caleb does not have my address. He barely knows me, and I really don’t like him. I’ve done basic first aid, but he needs stitches for the gash on his hip.” Another pause. “Until the police get here, I’m not leaving, Mrs Williams. I understand your concern for his health, but I assure you my house is very clean and I do know how to treat wounds. You’re staying at the Prince Hotel, right? Do you think you could come here? I apologise for it being so late, but I think he could do with a family member. I agree that he should stay with you for a while…maybe a couple months? Then again, he might be sectioned…depends how bad his mental health is. No, I don’t know right now. He’s barely cooperating.” She paused again. “Thank you. See you soon, Mrs Williams.”</p><p>Jesse hurried back to the sofa. He tried not to look like he’d just eavesdropped, but Donna took one look at him and sighed.</p><p>“I know you just heard that conversation, Jes.”</p><p>“What? I didn’t even know you were calling my mom!”</p><p>Donna raised an eyebrow. “I never said that.”</p><p>Jesse cursed. “Fine.”</p><p>“You need her right now, Jesse.”</p><p>”Doesn't mean I want her. She was disappointed last time she saw me. And <em>definitely </em>the last time we called.”</p><p>Donna turned her head as a knock sounded at the door. “Stay here, I think it’s the police.”</p><p>She left, and came back a few minutes later with some police officers.</p><p>“Good morning, Mr Williams. I’m Officer Cantrell and this is Officer McNamara. Your friend here called us on a report of domestic abuse?”</p><p>Jesse froze. What was he meant to say? He needed to protect Caleb, right? Right? That’s what he had to do, he needed to get back to make sure he hadn’t hurt himself. To appease him and lessen the consequences of him leaving home.</p><p>“She’s mistaken, I’m quite alright,” he found himself answering. “I need to get back to my boyfriend. He’s currently in more danger than I am.”<br/>The officers looked at each other.</p><p>“Mr. Williams, I’m aware that you might not want to talk about it but you can’t lie to us. This is not the first time we’ve had a report involving Caleb Fleming. We can get you somewhere safe.”</p><p>Jesse said nothing. </p><p>“Officer, maybe you could come to the kitchen with me, and leave your partner to keep an eye on Jes?” Donna offered.</p><p>Officer Cantrell looked at Donna and nodded. “McNamara, please keep a watchful eye on Mr Williams.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p><p>***</p><p>Donna knocked on the door to the Williams’ residence. As it happened, Jesse was able to go home after a few months on the psych unit. His mother had taken him to their house in Brunswick, far away from Caleb. Though, as far as Donna knew, they had ordered a permanent restraining order on the guy. And for good reason.</p><p>The door in front of her was pulled open, and a young boy opened the door. Donna immediately recognised the skin condition the boy had: vitiligo. It made beautiful patterns in his skin, and complemented him very well.</p><p>“Mom! Someone’s at the door!” He shouted into the house. A few seconds later, Naomi appeared at the door.</p><p>“Ah, Miss Vargas. Aaron, go tell your brother someone’s here to see him.” The boy ran off and Naomi stepped aside. “Please, come in.”</p><p>Donna entered, wiping her shoes on the doormat as she did. “Um, do you want me to take my shoes off?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind.”</p><p>Donna shook her head and took her shoes off. When she straightened up, Jesse was stood at the bottom of the stairs. His hair had grown out a bit, but he wasn’t bothering to tie it up.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, smiling.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” she retorted.</p><p>“Bro, stop flirting with her and come to the kitchen. Mom’s asking if you wanted a drink by the way, Miss.”</p><p>“Oh, call me Donna. It’s Aaron, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aaron turned around and began walking back to the kitchen, before he turned around again. “Wait, you don’t know where you’re going do you?”</p><p>Donna shook her head. Jesse leaped down from the staircase and grabbed Donna’s hand. “I’ll show you, come on.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Yeah so it’s not been that interesting since you left. Dr. Torres kinda started a war between us and now we have the guys who are her side and then the three doctors who stand with the chief.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?!” Jesse slammed his drink on the table. “That sounds cool as hell!”</p><p>“Well, it’s quite immature. How are we meant to save lives if we can’t even agree on whether it’s cereal than milk or milk than cereal?”</p><p>“Well I think it’s obvious that you put the cereal first!” Aaron interrupted.</p><p>“No, milk!”</p><p>“Heathen.”</p><p>“Uncultured swine.”</p><p>“Hey, boys, cut it out,” Navel called from across the room. He and Naomi were talking in whispers, looking over at Donna every now and again. She couldn’t help feeling like they were treating her as if she was sixteen. She wasn’t going to run off and do anything with Jesse – besides, she didn’t even think of him like that. They were just friends. But the way his eyes lit up when she talked to him, how he seemed so relaxed with her. His general energy was just…adorable.</p><p>“Donna? Milk or cereal first?” Jesse rested his chin in his hand.</p><p>“There’s only one obvious answer,” She began. Both of the boys’ eyes grew hopeful. “You have toast dunked in coffee.”</p><p>“Ew!”</p><p>“What the hell Donna?!”</p><p>Donna smiled to herself. Distraction complete. “Well, I normally just have a slice of toast and a coffee. Not much time for anything else when you’re running everywhere. I mean, unless you wanna puke halfway through your shift.”</p><p>“TMI…” Aaron complained. Jesse shrugged.</p><p>“She isn’t wrong. I almost did puke once.”</p><p>“I was responsible for you that time, wasn’t I?”</p><p>“Yup,” Jesse set his cup on the table carefully. “Mom, is it fine if me and Donna go and watch a movie in my room?”</p><p>Naomi looked at Donna solidly for a minute, while an awkward silence filled the room. Eventually, she relaxed and her eyes flicked back to Jesse.</p><p>“Sure Jes, just don’t make a mess.”</p><p>Jesse nodded, grabbed some food from the cabinets and headed out, gesturing to Donna as he did. She followed him up the stairs and into his room. It was painted a neutral cream, and the floor was wooden panels, except for a large rug in the center. In one corner, Jesse had a small TV on a stand. On the wall next to it was a bookshelf, filled with books, pictures and some other random stuff. Donna walked over and looked.</p><p>“Ah, haven’t moved some of that since I left for college,” He said. His face was red as he stood next to her. She was holding a photo of Jesse and Alyssa, with a sleeping baby.</p><p>“Is that Aaron?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was 15, Lyss was 31. She came home just to meet him.”</p><p>“How old is Alyssa now?”</p><p>“48.”</p><p>“Big age gap, huh?” Donna noted.</p><p>“Well, Lyss was adopted by mom cos her parents died. It was meant for mom but…” Jesse put the photo down. “Here. What do you wanna watch?”</p><p>“Uh…” Donna sat down cross-legged beside him. “Horror?”</p><p>“I’m not good with horror. Not since...anyway. What about a comedy?”</p><p>“Sure, if that’s what you want.”</p><p>Jesse nodded, opening Netflix and going onto the comedy tab. He looked at the options and eventually settled on one called ‘Sausage Party’.</p><p>“Let’s try it,” Donna said. Jesse clicked on the film and put the remote down. He switched the lights off but didn’t close the blind nor his door fully before coming to sit back down. Donna added ‘fear of darkness’ to her lists of “Things I Need to Adjust to for Jesse”. She wasn’t aware she had even made a list, but apparently she had. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, nor accidentally trigger him. So she resorted to a mental list of things to remember.</p><p>Somehow, halfway through the film, they both ended up lying on the floor. Donna ran her hand through Jesse’s hair at what was a quieter part.</p><p>“Jes?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“I like your hair longer.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jesse’s eyes were still focused on the screen. Donna bit back a curse. Why had she said that? That’s so weird, Jesus. She took her hands out of Jesse’s hair and placed them by her side. God, she was stupid.</p><p>When the film ended, Donna said her goodbyes to the family.</p><p>“Thank you for having me, Naomi.”</p><p>“It was nice to see you again, Miss Vargas. You’ve always improved Jesse’s mood, I could see he was missing you.”</p><p>“Not to mention his big, fat-” Jesse clapped a hand over Aaron’s mouth. The boy licked it, causing Jesse to recoil in disgust. “Rude.”</p><p>“That’s disgusting, Ass-ron.”</p><p>“Not as disgusting as your-”</p><p>“Okay, thank you Aaron. Come and set the table for dinner,” Naomi took her son’s shoulders and steered him into the kitchen, leaving Jesse and a Donna alone on the doorstep.</p><p>“Thanks for coming, Donna,” Jesse said.</p><p>“I’d missed you, Jes. Seriously, you made the place so much more lively.”</p><p>“I doubt that, but thanks,” He smiled.</p><p>“See you in a month?”</p><p>“See you in a month.”</p><p>***</p><p>”Jesse stop,” Donna whispered as Jesse cornered her in the hall. His family were in the kitchen, celebrating Christmas. Aaron and his partner had gone off somewhere ages ago, but Navel was desperate to get them back down. Jesse had offered, and dragged Donna with him. Now they were crammed under the stairs next to a hoover and god knows what else, with Jesse pressing kisses to Donna’s face.</p><p>“I haven’t been able to kiss you or even physically hug you for a month, I’m making up for lost time!” He said. Donna rolled her eyes and pushed him off. He stood as tall as he could in the dark cupboard. Donna could tell he was grumpy.</p><p>“Jes, we agreed you weren’t ready for this.”</p><p>The man offered no verbal response, huffing silently.</p><p>“Jesse, don’t be like that. It’s for the best.”</p><p>“We should go get Aaron and Eli. God knows what they’re up to: they’re seventeen.” Jesse pushed open the door and scrambled out. Donna followed him, into Aaron’s room. The aforementioned boy was positioned oddly on the floor, Eli over him. Donna glanced at the floor beneath them, where a white mat was laid out.</p><p>“You were playing Twister without us?!” Jesse said, outraged.</p><p>“Uh, yeah? Now could you leave?” Aaron said huffily. He spun the wheel. “Right hand green.”</p><p>Eli moved their hand to the spot.</p><p>“Dad said he wants you two back down.”</p><p>“And what about you and Donna?”</p><p>“We were already down, Ass-ron,” Donna had gotten used to using the nicknames assigned to Aaron over the past few months, and Ass-ron just happened to be one of the <em>less</em> tasteful ones. Eli collapsed onto the floor in a heap of giggles.</p><p>“Ass-ron,” they wheezed. “Oh my god, why did I not know about this nickname?!”</p><p>“Because,” Aaron said, giving up on the Twister game. “I knew you’d do this. Also, I won Twister.”</p><p>He got up and left the room. Eli stood up, still laughing.</p><p>“Dear god that’s an amazing nickname. Who came up with it? Jesse?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jesse grinned. “The one and only.”</p><p>“Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Oh my,” They headed out of the room. Donna picked up the twister mat and folded it, placing it in a corner with the spinning wheel on top. Jess watched her, amused.</p><p>“Why are you cleaning this losers room? His fault for making it messy.”</p><p>“Because I have a heart,” Donna said.</p><p>“Oh you do? Praise the lord,” Jesse stepped closer. Donna could smell the nutmeg on his breath. He had glitter across his nose too. She reached up to wipe it off, opening her mouth to say a snarky remark.</p><p>“BRO NOT IN MY ROOM!” Aaron yelled, covering his eyes. Jesse jumped away from Donna.</p><p>“Mom! Dad! Lyss owes me five bucks, Donna and Jes are dating!”</p><p>“Aw man seriously?!”</p><p>“Ha, Navel you owe me ten dollars. Cough up or forever be silenced.”</p><p>“Dang it.”</p><p>Jesse looked at Donna, nervous. She reached for his hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.</p><p>“It’ll be fine. We can just explain it’s a misunderstanding.”</p><p>She marched out of the room and down the stairs, head held high.</p><p>“Give all your money back to the people you received it from! Jesse and I are not dating!”</p><p>“Whaaattttt?” Aaron said. “But you were about to kiss, I swear!”</p><p>“<em>Actually, </em>I was gonna wipe glitter off his face and tell him he looks like a complete Christmassy idiot. We both agreed that a relationship wasn’t a good idea for him.”<br/><br/>“OoOoh actUalLy!” Aaron mimicked, grumpily giving Alyssa her money back.</p><p>Jesse entered the room silently, only speaking as a child ran past screaming. He lifted them up.</p><p>“Hey, Noah. You a bit tired, hm?” His nephew shook his head.</p><p>“Nuh-uh! Gabriel was chasing me!”</p><p>Another boy stuck his tongue out from behind Alyssa’s legs. The mother sighed.</p><p>“The sooner we get presents done, the sooner I can put these two in bed. Come on.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Toast To Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh goodness, the last chapter!<br/>This has been so fun to post and I’m so glad I did. Without this fic I never would’ve written and posted stuff like Error: Soulmate Half-Found.<br/>So yeah, enjoy the fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry made a squeak of surprise as he heard the door crash open. Charlotte stood in the hall, wincing as the door hit the wall behind it. </p><p>“Oops,” She entered the room, wheeling the wheelchair behind her.</p><p>“What’s that for?”</p><p>“This?” She looked at the wheelchair. “For you.”</p><p>“Why? I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Except you are!” She grinned. “Chief gave you clearance to come out with us. Celebrate the quarantine ending and all!”</p><p>“Harry!” Jesse Williams burst into the room. His face was donning a huge smile that seemed a lot more natural. Behind him trailed Dr. Vargas, rolling her eyes at him but holding his hand.</p><p>“Afternoon, Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn.”</p><p>“Woah woah, what happened with you two?” He teased. Donna blushed.</p><p>“Nothing that is of importance to work,” she finally decided to say.</p><p>“Lovebirds,” Charlotte said. Jesse spluttered out some form of a counter-argument but Charl ignored him. “I’m teasing, Jesse. Come on Haz. Get your ass in here.”</p><p>Harry sat up and gingerly sat himself in the chair. “So, where are we going?” He asked as Charlotte wheeled him out. </p><p>“The roof first,” She said. Jesse called the elevator down and then stood back next to Donna. “And then we’re going out for dinner. I don’t actually know, I was just told to bring you to the Italian that we were meant to go to back in October.”</p><p>“Yeah I remember. I love that place,” Harry smiled. The doors pinged open and he wheeled himself into the elevator. Charlotte, Jesse and Donna piled in after him.</p><p>“We know,” Donna said, smiling at the young man. “That’s why we booked it. Charlotte does he-?”</p><p>Charlotte shook her head. Jesse gave her a pointed glare.</p><p>“Do I what?!” Harry looked at each doctor’s face, searching for an answer.</p><p>“Nothing,” Charlotte muttered, going red. Donna decided to keep her mouth shut.</p><p>“Hana asked her out the other day and she said yes!” Jesse suddenly blurted. Immediately after he covered his mouth and looked at Charl apologetically.</p><p>“Jesse!” Charlotte covered her reddening face with her hands.</p><p>“Aw yes!” Harry pumped his fist in the air. “Sam owes me thirty dollars!”</p><p>“You were betting on me?” Charl exclaimed.</p><p>“Duh. What brothers would we be if we weren’t betting on when you’d get with your crush?”</p><p>“Hm, maybe some <em>actually nice ones?</em>“</p><p>“Aw, love you too,” The elevator doors pinged open again and Harry wheeled himself onto the roof. The cool March air refreshed him. He could barely believe that he’d been recuperating in hospital for six months. It seemed like a blur.</p><p>On the other side of the roof, a group of older people stood, looking out across the skyline. Behind them, sat on the floor were faces that Harry recognised: Hana, Juliet and Dr. Stiles. He wheeled himself over to them.</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>“Dr. Blaylock-Vaughn!”</p><p>“Hey guys,” He put his hand out for a high-five from each of them.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you’re up and about,” Evie said. “Feels good, nein?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry looked at the woman sat next to Evie. “Who’s this?”</p><p>“Ainsley. I’m Evie’s wife.” The woman nodded to Harry.</p><p>“Oh no the lesbians are taking over. Someone get my gay ass out of here,” He put a hand to his head dramatically. An awkward silence followed, and Harry’s brain caught up with what he said.</p><p>“You’re gay?” Juliet asked.</p><p>“Uh, yeah?” Harry smiled sheepishly. “It’s not really that big of a deal.”</p><p>“No, of course not!” She said, looking at her hands. “Just a surprise! That’s all.”</p><p>Hana coughed awkwardly. Charl went to sit next to her, taking her hand. Hana raised an eyebrow, looking at Harry.</p><p>“Oh, I know. It’s okay,” He rolled his eyes. “Besides, you’re pretty rubbish at being subtle.”</p><p>Hana looked at Harry in mock offense. “How dare you! I can be very subtle!”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>They looked up as they noticed that the older doctors had stopped talking. Gabriel was smirking at them. </p><p>“No go on. Please continue,” He said, blowing smoke out of his mouth.</p><p>“I hate you Gabe.” Charlotte said.</p><p>“Nah,” he walked over, the others following him. “You did well, kiddo.”</p><p>“You all did,” Erhard said. “You should be proud.”</p><p>“Yeah! You kicked some serious ass!” Maria yelled. Harry winced, his hands travelling up to his ears as if to cover them. Jesse flinched as well, though it was a lot less detectable than Harry’s reaction. Donna put a hand on his knee to reassure him, and he squeezed it gratefully.</p><p>“It is important that you take time to relax. We’ll reduce your workload as much as we can without disrupting the hospital,” Tomoe said. “You deserve some rest.”</p><p>“Well I, for one, am ready for drinks!” Jesse said, leaping to his feet. His slightly nervous energy seemed to be gone. <em>Gone, or hidden? </em>Harry thought. “When’s the table booked for?”</p><p>“Half past-” Juliet began.</p><p>“Cool, that’s in like twenty minutes. We’ll need to get the bus cos I’ll be honest I don’t think Harry’s hands will hold up for very long.” Jesse gestured to the wheelchair.</p><p>“The next bus is-”</p><p>“Soon, I know. C’mon!” He ran to the elevator. Harry rolled his eyes and began to follow, with Donna by his side. They began talking pleasantly about something. Charlotte, Hana and Juliet stood up and burst into laughter before running after them.</p><p>Evie and Ainsley stood up, wiping the grit from their hands. They looked at the older doctors.</p><p>“Thank you for your help,” Evie said.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Tomoe said. </p><p>“Your parents should be dead proud of you, Evie,” Gabriel said. “Actually scratch that - knowing your dad, he is unbelievably proud of you.”</p><p>Evie laughed. “Ja. Wouldn’t stop calling or texting me. I have temporarily blocked him for tonight but don’t tell him that!”</p><p>Gabriel laughed. “Nah, you're safe.”</p><p>Ainsley put her arm around Evie’s waist. “We’d best be going. If we don’t catch up we’ll be walking to the restaurant.” She gently guided Evie away from the others, waving as they entered the elevator.</p><p>“Well, it seems we’re leaving the hospital in good hands, hm?” Hank said.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have expected any better,” Gabriel took another drag of his cigarette. “Anyone up for hitting the nearest bar?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hank replied immediately. “Clare’ll kill me but that seems like a tomorrow-problem.”</p><p>Maria laughed. “Wow, Big Guy, you really loosened up huh? Oh, and I’ll come! But you’re paying Gabe.”</p><p>Gabriel winked. “Of course. Tomoe? Kid?”</p><p>Erhard looked at Tomoe. “I think we’re going to finish up some paperwork, and then go home. There’s been a lot on because some junior messed up a patient’s meds. Well, multiple patients.”</p><p>Gabriel shrugged. “Mk, your choice. Last one to Madcap is paying!”</p><p>“You just said-!” Maria sighed and sprinted after Gabriel. Hank sighed, looking at Tomoe and Erhard. </p><p>“They won’t make me pay, they’d feel too bad. You sure you two don’t want to come?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tomoe rested her hand on Hank’s. “Busy day. Go have fun, Dr. Freebird.” </p><p>Hank nodded, and walked towards the lift. Tomoe turned back to the side of the roof that looked over the city.</p><p>“Rosalia can finally rest,” she said.</p><p>“Indeed. May her disease pass from this world.” Erhard placed his arm around Tomoe’s shoulder. They stood like that for a while, looking into the skyline. Eventually it got cold, and they had to go inside. But they had a feeling in their soul, like something in the universe had clicked into place.</p><p>In the afterlife, Rosalia Rossellini smiled at her brother as she watched him go into the hospital with his wife. And as she faded, she whispered something. Words that fell into the wind, lost and forgotten.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, big brother.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. About the Fic and a Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically! I have some random plot info, and then a thank you! If you don’t want to read the plot info: here’s the TL;DR<br/>Thank you for taking the time to read this fic. I put a lot of hard work and dedication into it and although it’s not the best, I had fun with it! Leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed (I really appreciate it yall)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is so dull and I hate Q for making me write it smh</p><p> </p><p>I worked on this fic over the course of a month, on the NaNoWriMo Young Writer’s Program website. It actually was supposed to be my July project but hey ho, whatever.<em> Trauma Center: Next Gen</em> is my first multi-chapter fanfic, and actually the first writing project I’ve stuck to and completed.</p><p>For chapters 1-14 I kinda stuck with how the original plan went. However, I changed chapter 15 quite a bit and therefore the entire story took a turn. The original plan for chapters 15 and 16 (‘Post-Rosalia’ and ‘Research’) went like this:</p><p>
  <em>15: Something unexpected happens during Harry’s op - Post-Rosalia!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>16: Analytics, hurrying to find a cure. Erhard calls Naomi and they plan to send Hana, Evie and Charlotte to Mexico to conduct more research</em>
</p><p>As you can see, in the end it was Harry who got Post- Rosalia, not his patient. And so the reason for going to Mexico also changed. Also, ‘Critical’:</p><p>
  <em>19: A strong treatment plan is found and sent to Resurgam. For now, that’s the only hospital that will need it and since it’s an emergency only minimal clinical trials must be complete but with time and full clinical trials passed it will be sent to many hospitals worldwide.</em>
</p><p>This chapter was changed majorly from the plan, due to Harry being ill and also it not fitting the plot line well. So instead we had a critical moment in ICU with Harry and Erhard.</p><p>Chapter 19.5/20, or ‘Dead of Night’ was not in the original draft. I finished writing the second draft and decided that I really needed a filler chapter to explain what was going on between Donna and Jesse. Also yes, they are my OTP for this; no I don’t take constructive criticism on that.</p><p>Some chapters went better than others and some are definitely more in-character than others. That’s just how writing goes.</p><p>My favourite chapter was perhaps writing Gabriel and Charl’s relationship. It was so cool to explore those themes and how they react around each other, not to mention the emotion when Charl told Gabe how Harry was ill.</p><p>Although I’m aware it’s not the best thing to exist (TCGeek was amazing when they wrote for the fandom, I loved their stuff) it has a lot of hard work, dedication and time behind it. So, if you are by any chance reading this, thank you. Thank you for putting your time aside to read this stupid story. It may be stupid but I sure had fun with it and I hope you did too!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Some numbers:</span>
</p><p>Words: 29,159</p><p>Chapters: 21</p><p>Drafts:<span class="Apple-converted-space"> 4 (I lOst a drAfttt)</span></p><p>Months: 6</p><p>Started: 27<sup>th</sup> May 2020</p><p>Completed: 27th November 2020 (THAT’S SO GODDAMN SATISFYING)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>